Lucky Numbers 3 and 9
by Jaxrond
Summary: Ayame Suzuki graduates into the tenth squad and quickly becomes best friends with Rangiku Matsumoto. However, she also finds herself falling for both Shuuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. Romance and adventure ensue as a love triangle forms. Shuuhei/oc/Izuru Rated T for suggestive content and blood and gore.
1. Prologue

**Introducing a Shuuhei/oc/Izuru story. Yes, it is a love triangle. I just happen to find both of these characters increadibly sexy. Not even I know who she'll eventually end up with, so we'll be on this ride together till the end.**

**Reveiw afterwards, or Gin Ichimaru will find you and stand over you wearing his pedosmile as you sleep O_O!**

* * *

Ayame Suzuki stood before the assembled Captains and Leiutenants, a bead of sweat running down her face at the intensity of their combined spiritual pressure. After the destruction of Central 46, the duty of proctoring the new recruits Zanpakto exam had fallen to the Captains and their leiutenants. The young soul reaper gazed steadily at them, expressionless despite the coil of anticipation that had settled in her stomach. A few of them were watching her, but many were conversing with each other, waiting until it was time for the exam to officially begin. She cut her gaze to the clock. Less than a minute.

Her eyes returned to the gathered officers. Upon entering the room a few minutes earlier she had been told to wait as they discussed the previous examination. One by one they focused their attention on her, the final student. Since she was graduating at the top of her class, she had been given the last slot. She knew that though they were eager to get the exam over with, they were interested in seeing her ability. She had passed her written exams in flying colors, emerging as first in the class. The reports received from her instructors had been full of high praise. The only complaint had been from her weapons instructor.

Finally, Captain Kyoraku looked to her, a smile on his face.

"Ayame, right?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, sir. Ayame Suzuki."

"Alright..." he took a sheet of paper from his leiutenant and read over it, "Now...it says here that you've received top scores in all of your other examinations. Congradulations."

"Thank you, sir."

He read further and his smile fell slightly.

"However, it also says that you've had difficulty with your zanpakto in the past."

Ayame's expression did not change.

"Yes, sir."

"Why is that?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"My Meiun-neko and I don't get along well, sir."

There was a pause as they waited for her to explain.

"He's violent and sometimes difficult to control. He enjoys spilling blood and the thrill of a hunt. I do not believe battle should be prolonged, but he loves to toy with his prey. I find his bloodlust disturbing and he dislikes my more peaceful ideals."

Captain Zaraki of the eleventh company made a distasteful face.

"What do you mean 'battle should not be prolonged'? Battle should be enjoyed to the fullest! It should be drawn out so that the fighters can push themselves to the limit!"

Ayame looked over at him, still expressionless.

"With all due respect, sir, I disagree. The longer a battle is drawn out, the more chance there is of losing and therefore dying."

Zaraki shook his head.

"Well, she won't be in my squad with those weak ideals."

Ayame tried not to look too relieved.

Kyoraku caught her expression and grinned.

"Well then, since we've established that you won't be in squad eleven, would you mind releasing your zanpakto?"

* * *

Ayame walked along with Rangiku Matsumoto. The busty woman was talking avidly, smiling and motioning with her hands.

"So you'll be like my sidekick!" she told Ayame.

Ayame nodded. Rangiku had ordered her not to use any titles with her, saying that they were too stuffy and that she just wanted to be friends. Ayame felt a smile growing on her face as she listened. Rangiku suddenly stopped speaking and grinned at her.

"What?" Ayame asked, suddenly feeling a bit defensive.

"I knew I'd get you to smile," Rangiku tittered.

Ayame looked at her for a moment before allowing her lips to quirk slowly.

"I didn't realize I was looking so down. I guess I'm so nervous..."

Rangiku patted her head.

"I understand completely. That's why I'm doing my best to make sure you feel comfortable. It's your new home, you shouldn't be nervous here."

The younger soul reaper stared at her for a moment.

"Th-thank you."

Rangiku's grin grew. She suddenly hugged Ayme tightly, pushing the poor girl's face into her oversized bust and cutting off all airflow.

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie!"

Ayame tapped her arm, showing that she was in distress. Thankfully, Rangiku realized her mistake and released the poor girl.

"Whoops, sorry! I get a little carried away sometimes!"

Ayame looked at her, smiling slightly.

"It's alright. Thank you for making me feel welcome."

Rangiku laughed and grabbed her arm.

"Oh we're not done yet!" she sang, "I'm taking you out for a welcome party with a few friends!"

"What? Who?" Ayame cried as she was dragged along.

"Just a couple other leiutenants and seated officers."

Ayame felt her cheeks flaming red as she was forcibly led through the barracks. Rangiku kept up a steady stream of conversation the entire way, asking the new recruit questions about herself. What was her favorite color? Food? Activity? Was she interested in joining the Female Soul Reaper Society? What soul reaper male did she find to be the most attractive? Ayame answered as best she could, not really knowing much about the Female Soul Reaper Society and not knowing many male soul reapers aside from her classmates, who she did not find attractive.

"We're here!" Rangiku yelled, pulling Ayame into a large room that was rather full of people.

Any conversation that had been going on stopped as all eyes turned to the door. Ayame froze, staring at them with wide eyes as greetings were called.

"H-hi..." she gave a small wave.

The room burst into laughter. Rangiku propelled her forward, nearly knocking her into a tall man with flaming red hair spiked high off his head and tied back with a hairtie. Ayame recognized him as one of the leiutenants who had been at her exam, accompanying his captain. He caught her by the shoulders and glared over her head at Rangiku.

"Hey, she's the guest of honor, don't shove her around like that."

He released Ayame's shoulders and offered a hand instead.

"Renji Abarai, leiutenant, sixth company."

Ayame shook his hand.

"Ayame Suzuki, third seat, tenth company."

He grinned. His tattoos made the expression seem a little wild.

"Nice! Say it with pride!" he slapped her on the back, "You did a good job in your exam, by the way. Your zanpakto was very interesting. Meiun-neko, was it?"

Ayame nodded.

"I'm surprised you remember, sir."

"It was unique enough to make an impression."

Ayame smiled uncertainly.

"Oh, nice going, Renji, you've already scared her."

A bald man with red eye makeup came to stand next to Renji. He looked down at Ayame, grinning, and stuck out his hand.

"Ikkaku Madarame, third seat, eleventh company. Nice to meet ya, kid."

She shook his hand, surprised by his extraordinarily strong grip.

"You too, sir."

"Well, I'm glad to see that this one posesses manners as well as beauty."

Ayame saw another man had appeared on Ikkaku's left. He was tall and thin and wore a set of feathers on his right eye. He took her hand from Ikkaku and pressed his lips to it. Ayame's cheeks heated up.

"Hello, Miss Suzuki, I am the fith seat of squad eleven, Yumichika Ayasegawa, at your service," he smiled, "I compliment you on on your very pretty face. You're almost as beautiful as me."

Ayame was unsure whether he was joking or serious, so she smiled and thanked him. Renji and Ikkaku were arguing about Renji's tattoos and how scarey they were. Renji said they were not. Ikkaku said they made him look very intimidating, which he obviously thought was a good thing. Yumichika sighed at them.

"It truely was a pleasure meeting you," he said before going to step between them.

Ayame smiled and turned away from the fight. Across the room, she saw Matsumoto talking to Captain Hitsugaya, who appeared to be displeased about something. Standing nearby was a young girl wearing the fifth company's leiutenant armband. Ayame remembered her from the exam. She smiled as Ayame approached, an expression that poorly hid some sort of inner pain.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, I'm Ayame."

"Oh, I know who you are. I was at your exam. I'm...acting-captain for fifth company, Momo Hinamori."

Ayame nodded, understanding why the girl would be so upset. Her Captain had recently betrayed the seretei, murdered central 46, and tried to kill her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Leiutenant."

Hinamori gave another pained smile.

"You as well, Miss Suzuki."

"Please, just call me Ayame, leiutenant," Ayame gave her a genuine smile before continuing on her way.

The party spun by in laughter and the meeting of new friends. Ayame made sure to steer clear of the drinks, seeing as Rangiku had spiked them with some sort of alcohol. As she talked and laughed with these people, she found that it was one of the best times she'd ever had.


	2. The Game

**Chapter two takes place after a small timeskip. Just in case you miss the big 'months later' line. I had to think up some way to show off her powers and introduce her love interests. So here it is!**

* * *

Months later

Ayame stood on the peak of one of the roofs of the seretei, surveying the area. She was in the middle of a training exercise with some of the ranking officers of the other squads. Leiutenants and any other officer recommended by their Captain were to participate, in order to strengthen the bonds between squads. She and Rangiku were the only participants from squad ten. The participants had been split into teams of two. One member of the team was given a red sash, which was tied around their right arm. The other member was tasked with taking the sash of another team. Only after each team member had a sash were they permitted to return to the center of the seretei from which they had first set out. Ayame was the one selected to wear the sash in her team. Rangiku had gone off in search of another team to steal from, leaving Ayame with instructions to take care of herself and wait for the signal, at which time they were to meet at squad ten before going to the starting point.

Ayame flash stepped to another roof, her hand on the hilt of her sword. The usuage of kido was permitted but no player was allowed to release their zanpakto. Ayame was glad for this. She would prefer that as few people as possible knew about Meiun-neko's abilities. She turned slowly in a circle, impatient. She did not want to simply wait around for Rangiku, but neither did she want to run across one of the more powerful teams, those of combined leiutenants, like Renji and Iba. Suddenly, she sensed a pair of spiritual presences. She moved to another rooftop, her senses on high alert. Adreniline pumped through her at the prospect of a fight. She crouched low, hoping to conceal herself enough to surprise the pair when they passed.

The owners of the spiritual pressure came into veiw and she froze.

It was Leiutenants Hisagi and Kira.

They stopped just within earshot and Ayame pressed herself closer to the roof, hoping that they would not spot her.

"I thought I sensed something over here," Hisagi said, looking around.

"I did too. They must have sensed us coming and concealed themselves," Kira replied, "Should we search the area?"

Ayame cursed mentally.

_I can't take them both on. And it's only a matter of minutes until they see me...I've got to try and sneak away..._

She slowly began sliding backward, down the slope of the roof, her eyes never leaving the two men. Just as she was about to drop onto the street below, her foot caught a loose shingle and she was sent tumbling down. A startled shriek left her mouth before she could stop herself. She landed on her feet in the midst of the fragments of the now broken shingle. Her head snapped up as the tell-tale whoosh of a flash step reached her ear.

"So it's true, a cat does always land on its feet," Hisagi said, a small smile playing around his lips as he looked down at her from the rooftop.

Ayame slowly rose from her crouch, eying them.

"And look, Shuuhei, we got lucky, she's wearing the arm band," Kira pointed out.

The female soul reaper took a small step back.

"Don't be like that. Just hand over the arm band and there'll be no need to fight," Hisagi spoke up again, noticing her movement.

Ayame allowed her lips to stretch in a slow smile.

"Sorry, but to do that would be to disobey my Leiutenant's orders. Rangiku wouldn't be too happy with me if I just gave up."

Her eyes caught a flicker of movement. She sprang back just as Kira appeard where she had been standing, hand outstretched to grab the armband. She twisted in midair, bringing her arm out of his reach. The action caused her to land in a crouch once more. She watched Hisagi with her perephial vision as she backed away, putting some distance between her and Kira. Her brown poneytail whipped around as a wind blew through the seretei. Her green eyes were intense as she observed the two leiutenants, her hand on her sword hilt. Then, she flash stepped.

Ayame knew that the men were faster and more powerful than her. She decided that she would have to call for backup. She used kido to send a set of green sparks into the air, the s.o.s signal she and Rangiku had agreed on. Then she put on a burst of speed, sprinting across the rooftops. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hisagi and Kira coming up on either side of her. She suddenly turned and propelled herself so that she was flying backwards.

"Hado 58, Tenran!" she cried, thrusting her hands forward.

She caught a glimpse of surprised expressions from both men before they were forced to brace themselves against the wind. Ayame flash stepped down into the street and disappeared into a nearby storage building, masking her spiritual pressure. She darted behind a stack of boxes, holding a hand over her mouth to hide the sound of her slightly labored breathing. She heard the wind die. Then there was a pause.

"That was unexpected," Kira said.

Ayame twitched in surprise. His voice came from just outside the storage building.

"She's masking her spiritual pressure. I can't tell if she's hiding in this area or if she managed to get away from here," Hisagi mused.

"I didn't expect her to be so powerful without her zanpakto's abilities."

"She graduated at the top of her class and straight into a third seat."

"Still, I thought she would panic a bit more when both of us confronted her. She's very level headed for such a young girl."

Ayame twitched again, this time in annoyance. They had underestimated her, thinking she was too young and inexperianced to put up a good fight.

"Well, I like her spirit. She may be level headed, but did you see that look she gave you?" Ayame could hear a note of amusement in Hisagi's voice, "I thought she was going to draw her sword and run you through."

"I know. She has very intense eyes."

There was another pause.

"She's cute too," Hisagi commented.

"I thought so as well."

Ayame felt her face flare up.

_What?! Did they really just say that?!_

A hand suddenly grabbed her, pulling her out of her hiding spot and against a broad chest. She struggled as a muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her in place. A chuckle reached her ears.

"You put up a very good fight, Ayame. Until you got flustered."

She glared at Kira. He stood a few feet away, smiling slightly. She began struggling again, angry at herself for loosing concentration and falling for their trap.

"Let go of me!" she cried, clawing at Hisagi's arm.

He caught her wrists, holding them away from him. On his arm, she saw a red arm band.

"This cat has claws as well," he said, looking at the angry red scratch marks she had left on his arm.

"Don't tease her, Shuuhei, she's suffered enough of a blow to her pride."

Ayame scowled at them both, her face burning in anger and shame. Kira stepped forward to remove her arm band. When he came close enough, she brought both feet up and planted a kick in his stomach. He stumbled back, gasping, the air driven out of him. Then she slammed her head back, connecting with Hisagi's face. He grunted and his hold on her loosened. Ayame twisted in his grip, pulling her wrists free and breaking his hold on her shoulders. She then slammed him into the ground.

"Bakudo 1, Sai!" she said, pinning his arms.

She quickly took his arm band and darted toward the door. She managed to slip past Kira, who had recoved enough to attempt to block her path. She ran down the street before grabbing the edge of a roof and cartwheeling into the air before landing on the peak of the roof. She then sent up the signal, red sparks, into the air, alerting Rangiku that she had the arm band.

Ayame raced to squad ten, feeling very out of breath and very triumphant.


	3. Friendship and Teasing

**Here we see a bit more of Ayame's personality. She's a sweet and shy sort of girl, but she's also got it within her to tease back at someone, due to her brothers' influence. Shuuhei and Izuru...they're so hot.**

**Okay, I'm done fangirling, go read and reveiw my story. Or Kazeshini will hunt you down with his kilt-wearing self...**

* * *

"You took on both Izuru and Shuuhei? And beat them?!"

Rangiku was laughing hysterically as the younger woman blushed furiously.

"I don't see why it's so funny," she protested.

"She's not laughing at you, Ayame," Renji said, "She's laughing at them for losing to you."

"Did everyone really underestimate me that much?" Ayame felt annoyance creeping up on her.

"Not at all, kid," Ikkaku said, smiling at her indignation, "A third seat, especially one so young, shouldn't be able to take two leiutenants simultaneously. You did well."

"Indeed," Yumichika put in, "Maybe you were cut out for squad eleven after all."

Ayame smiled slightly, a little embaressed at their praise.

The group had decided to go to a local resteraunt after the game. They were sitting at a large round table together talking about their experiances in the game. Aparently, Ikkaku and Yumichika had run into Renji and Iba. Ikkaku had taken on Renji and emerged victorious after a long and hard fight. Rangiku shared that she had come across Nemu and Nanao, but the two had already had their arm band stollen by Momo and Isane.

"Then I saw your green sparks and started heading over your way. I had to detour around Ranji and Ikkaku's fight and by the time I reached you, you had already send up the red sparks and had the arm band."

All other conversation ceased as Hisagi and Kira walked over to the table, having just arrived. Hisagi took the chair next to Ayame and she saw that his forearm still had the angry red scratches on it. She blushed lightly and looked away. The others at the table began to exchange greetings with the two newcomers.

"Hey, Shuuhei," Renji began, then he saw the other man's arm, "Woah, did Ayame do that?"

Ayame's face burned as Hisagi affirmed that she had indeed clawed him. Rangiku chuckled.

"What exactly did she do to you two?" she asked.

The two leiutenants exchanged a glance before relating the fight. They even included how they had called her cute in order to fluster her. Ayame wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment, partly due to the fact that everyone was looking at her and partly because nothing the two men said contradicted the statement that they did indeed find her cute. She stared down at her hands, folded on the tabels.

"I really didn't expect her to kick Izuru like that. We thought we had her but in reality, she had us."

He looked over at her, a smile playing around his mouth. Ayame breifly met his gaze before looking away. Rangiku was grinning broadly.

"Now I bet you're all wishing she had gone to your squad instead," she singsonged.

Ayame was horrified.

"Rangiku!"

The others at the table laughed.

"You're too easy to tease, Ayame. Lighten up," Renji told her.

"What do you mean? I'm not that easy to tease..." she said, frowning.

Renji's grin widened.

"Have I mentioned that your eyes look lovely?"

Ayame's face immedietely heated up and her eyes widened. He broke into laughter as the others around the table chuckled.

"Wha-what was that for?" she asked indignantly.

Rangiku pinched her cheek, giving her a fake sympathetic look.

"Aw, you poor baby. Renji's being mean."

Ayame gave her an annoyed look and freed her cheek from Rangiku's grip.

"I was just intimidated by Renji's tattoos," she replied with a small smirk.

He stopped laughing and shot her a glare, much to the amusement of the others. Ikkaku grinned.

"Told ya," he said.

Hisagi laughed.

"She fooled us all with that sweet little girl appearance."

Kira smiled slightly.

"Yes, who knew she had it in her."

Ayame allowed herself to smile.

Ikkaku and Yumichika took their leave, saying that their Captain was expecting them back. After they were gone, Rangiku looked at Ayame.

"I just realized, you've never told us anything about yourself."

Ayame was surprised.

"No one ever asked."

The older woman scooted closer and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Well, I'm askng now."

"Oh. Um, what do you want to know?"

"Do you have any family?" Kira piped in, watching her with kind blue eyes.

Ayame looked at him, replying to him directly.

"Yes. I come from one of the lesser noble families. My father is the head of our family and my mother died long ago. I have two older and very overprotective brothers. The eldest still lives at home with my parents, studying to become the head of the clan. The other is a soul reaper."

"What's his name?" Renji asked.

"Kurai Suzuki."

"Do you know what sqaud he's in?" Hisagi inquired.

"No. He hasn't written home in a long time. His relationship with our father is...strained. I've been looking for him but I can't seem to find him."

"Hmmm..." Rangiku was obviously thinking, "That name sounds familiar. I'll ask around."

Ayame's face suddenly lightened.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much!"

"If it's not too personal, may I ask why you haven't been in contact with him?" Kira leaned forward to better see her around Hisagi.

"Oh, no, it's not too personal. I wrote him when I was accepted to the academy. I thought he would be just as excited as I was, but..." her expression was sad.

"But?" Rangiku prompted.

"He was angry with me. He wrote back telling me I was a fool for putting my life in danger by becoming a soul reaper. He said that if I died, then it would break our father's heart. He ended his letter by telling me that he didn't want me to end up like our mother, killed by a hollow. I replied, telling him that I most certainly did not intend to die, but, he never wrote back."

Renji scowled and leaned back in his chair, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a curse at Kurai.

"He sounds like a jerk," Rangiku said.

"Oh, no! He isn't! Not really! He's just worried about me."

"Well, he doesn't have to worry about you dying, not with people like us around to protect you," Hisagi smiled at her.

Ayame smiled back uncertainly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Damn straight!" Rengi said, completely ruining the small moment between Ayame and Hisagi.

Ayame laughed softly, glad to have found such good friends.


	4. Rivalry

**Here's our wonderful chapter four! I hope you enjoy. Read and reveiw or else Kurotsuchi will find you and do unspeakable things to you...O.O!**

* * *

Ayame sat at her desk. Calmly signing her paperwork. Her brush flowed over the paper, creating a line of neat, swirling script. She had just finished her first stack when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called, looking up with a friendly smile.

Captain Hitsugaya pushed the door open and walked in, returning her smile slightly.

Ayame and her Captain got along very well. He respected her dedication to her work and enjoyed her kind personality. She liked his soothing, calm air that he carried with him.

"Good morning, Ayame," he said, walking

"Good morning, Captain. What can I do for you?"

Hitsugaya handed her a manilla folder full of files.

"I need you to take this to squad three's leiutenant Kira."

"Of course, sir."

She took the folder from him and stood. After bidding him farewell, she flash stepped from the office before breaking into a run to squad three. She passed numerous gaurdsmen, who called out greetings. She returned them with a smile, glad for the sunny day and warm weather. When she reached squad three, she was admitted into the building with very little difficulty. She walked down the hall until she reached Kira's office.

She knocked softly.

"Third Seat Ayame Suzuki of squad ten, sir," she called.

"Come in," he replied, his voice muffled by the door.

Ayame opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled brightly as she walked over to his desk.

"Good morning, Leiutenant Kira. I've been asked to bring these from squad ten."

She held out the folder, which he took from her.

"Thank you, Ayame," he gave her a soft smile.

A light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Any time, sir. Is there anything I can help you with? I've finished with my duties at my own squad..."

Kira looked at her for a moment.

"I can't think of anything specific. You're welcome to keep me company, though."

Ayame nodded and gave him a very sweet smile.

"Of course, sir."

She pulled a chair around on the other side of the desk, facing him. She watched as he opened the folder and quickly read its contents. She studied his face, admiring his striking blue eyes. He felt her gaze and looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

Ayame's face heated up and she looked away quickly.

"Nothing, sir."

He watched her for a moment before putting the papers back in the folder with a murmered 'I see'. He slid the folder into a drawer in his desk before turning back to her.

"Well, Ayame, how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm quite well, sir."

"Izuru."

"Sir?"

"Please, call me Izuru. It feels strange when you're so familliar with Renji and Rangiku but still use my title."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's alright," he stopped her before she could start over-apologizing.

There was a small pause. Then Ayame spoke up again.

"Izuru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for kicking you in the stomach like I did."

He smiled, chuckling softly.

"No, no. That was part of the exercise. You were perfectly within your bounds doing that."

"Still, I wanted to apologize. I don't normally go around kicking people and it made me feel bad..."

"If it really means that much to you then I'll say I forgive you."

"Thank you," she smiled slightly.

Whatever else might have been said was interrupted by Hisagi walking in at that moment.

"Hey, Izuru..." he trailed off when he caught sight of Ayame, "Hello, Ayame."

"Hello, Leiutenant Hisagi," she stood and bowed to him, her long poneytail slipping over her shoulder.

"What brings you here?" he asked casually.

"I was delivering some papers for Captain Hitsugaya. Do you need me to leave, sir?"

"Yes, please. I've got some things to discuss with Izuru."

"Alright," she smiled cheerfully before turning and bowing to the third squad's leiutenant, "It was nice speaking with you, Izuru. I hope to do so again sometime."

"You as well, Ayame," he returned her smile.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Leiutenant Hisagi," Ayame said as the walked past him and through the door.

When her footsteps had died away, Hisagi spoke up.

"What's up with you? You haven't been this cheerful since long before Ichimaru left."

Izuru's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked away.

"I was just enjoying a conversation..."

Hisagi looked at him for a moment before grinning and taking the seat Ayame had vacated.

"Don't tell me you're falling for her."

Izuru froze, his expression becoming melencholy again.

"Maybe I am," he mused.

Hisagi had been joking but now his grin slid away in his surprise.

"Are you serious?"

Izuru looked at him.

"Yes. I think I might be."

Hisagi was quiet for a moment.

"Well, that's interesting."

"Why?"

"Because I was coming over here to do the same thing."

The two men looked at each other for a moment.

"So...what now?" Izuru asked.

Hisagi thought for a moment.

"We let her pick. And if she doesn't fall for either of us, then..." he trailed off, shrugging.

Izuru contemplated this. Then he nodded.

"I agree. We'll let her heart be the deciding factor in this."

Hisagi smirked.

"I think this'll turn out to be interesting."


	5. The Mission

**Ugh, I am exhausted. Just came off hell week in theater. But here's chapter four. Please read and reveiw...or Szayel will appear in your closet...O.O**

* * *

Ayame stood before Captain Hitsugaya's desk, next to Rangiku. They had just received orders to go to the World of the Living and exterminate a large group of huge hollows that had appeared there. Ayame felt a bit of anticipation growing in the pit of her stomach as she listened to her Captain.

"You will be accompanied by two other leiutenant class soul reapers to accompany you on this mission," Hitsugaya told them, "Good luck. You are dismissed."

Rangiku and Ayame left the office and made there way to the rendevous point.

"Are you alright?" Rangiku asked, "You look a little pale."

Ayame nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous. It's my first mission to the World of the Living."

"You'll do great. Just keep a level head."

Ayame returned her leiutenant's smile.

At the gate, they met Leiutenant's Hinamori and Hisagi.

"Hey, you two!" Rangiku called.

Hinamori smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Rangiku. And Ayame too. They sent you along?"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya decided that I needed more experiance," she then turned her smile on Hisagi, "It's nice to see you again, Leiutenant Hisagi."

"You too," he offered her a small smile in return.

The four of them left the Soul Society through the senkeimon and entered the World of the Living. They came out on the outskirts of a city. Ayame stared at the sight of hundreds of lights joined together, like a feild of stars on earth.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

"It is, isn't it?" Momo agreed.

The sound of a hollow's roar interrupted the peacful moment.

"We should split into teams of two in order to watch each other's backs," Rangiku said, taking charge.

Hisagi nodded.

"I'll take Ayame and head east. You and Momo go west. We'll meet up back here."

There was a chorus of affirmatives and the group divided. Ayame stayed close to Hisagi, very nervous with an imminant battle looming. He stopped on top of a tall building, looking out over the city.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'd prefer to go by Shuuhei."

Ayame blinked once.

"Alright...Shuuhei..."

He offered her a small smile.

"Let's go."

Ayame nodded before throwing herself off the edge of the roof. She plummeted at a heart-wrenching speed toward the ground. Her hand moved to the hilt of her zanpakto and she pulled it from its sheath.

As much as I dislike it, my shikai is going to be necessary in this battle

, she thought as the wind tore at her clothes and face, _Here goes..._

"Rend, Meiun-neko!"

Her katana glowed and melted back over her hands, gliding across her skin to form a pair of clawed gauntlets. Her forearms were covered in armor, up to a few inches below the elbow. On each of her fingers was a three inch talon, gleaming in the lights of the city.

Ayame halted her fall and began to move horizontally, rocketing above the narrow streets flanked by tall buildings. She sensed the spiritual pressure of a huge hollow not too far ahead. Her hair streamed out behind her like a ribbon caught in a gale and her clothes pressed back against her body in the wind caused by her high speed. The hollow appeared above her, not wanting to pass up the potential meal of a soul reaper. Ayame watched it out of the corner of her eye, sensing it quite clearly. The hollow shreiked and dropped toward her, gliding on reptillian wings. Ayame darted to the side just as it was about to crash into her. The hollow's malicious gaze followed her as she skidded back and stood, facing it. Her claws gleamed wickedly as she tensed, ready to spring. The hollow leapt at her, shrieking again. Ayame jumped up into the air, spinning quickly, her arms stretched out so that she created a whirling blade with her own body. Her claws tore eight large gashes in the creature's mask. It froze, and then disappated.

She flash stepped to a nearby building and surveyed the area, sensing for another hollow. Once she caught a trail, she was off again, hunting. Meiun-neko reveled in the hunt, in every kill she made. Ayame gritted her teeth as she fought, feeling bile rise as Meiun-neko's bloodlust spilled into her mind. Between hunting hollows and controlling Meiun-neko, she failed to notice she was being stalked.

Ayame watched as yet another hollow turned to dust. She was not keeping count, but she must have killed at least ten if not more. She turned, about to flash step away, when a huge blow struck her. The force of the hit lifted her off the ground and sent her flying down the street. Ayame cried out as she slammed into a building, pain flashing through her entire body. She looked up, wincing, to see a truely huge scorpion-like hollow skittering toward her.

Why didn't I sense it? It was right on top of me!

She peeled herself from the body-shaped hole her impact had formed. She flew at the hollow, hand raised and claws bared. The hollow took her by surprise, whipping its tail around and firing a spike at her. The spike caught her in the shoulder, tearing through skin and muscle. It ground against her bone, causing her to scream in pain. She fell backwards, thrown back by the momentum of the projectile and too numb with pain to catch herself.

A strong arm suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her close to a firm, warm body. She looked up, her vision slightly blurred by the pain she felt. Shuuehei had saved her from falling and was now protecting her like some sort of avenging angel. He glared at the hollow, his spiritual pressure dangerously controlled. He flash stepped out of the way as the hollow fired off another spike, holding Ayame easily with one arm, in the other hand he had his zanptakto. Ayame allowed her head to fall against his shoulder, her face breaking out in cold sweat. Rangiku appeared next to them, her Haineko enveloping the hollow.

"Take her and get out of here! Momo and I can handle this!" she called.

Shuuhei nodded before flash stepping away. Ayame squeezed her eyes shut, her breath coming fast. She felt the cool night air on her face and the warmth of Shuuhei's body. A violent shiver wracked her slender frame.

"Are you alright?" Shuuhei's voice was full of concern.

"Everything's... a little blurry."

He stopped and set her back on her feet gently. She swayed slightly, shaking her head to clear it. She looked down at the spike protruding from her shoulder. Thin lines of black followed the track of veins in her body. Shuuhei muttered a curse under his breath. Ayame stared at the spike, at the trail of blood running from it, blood that was black instead of red.

"Poison," she muttered, "That explains the numbness."

"We've got to get you back to squad four," Shuuhei said, swinging her into his arms easily, "Don't move that spike, you're losing enough blood as is."

Ayame nodded weakly. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Don't close your eyes. Talk to me. Stay awake. Have you had any luck finding your brother?"

"No...thought I had a lead in the eleventh division...dead end..."

Ayame felt herself going steadily more numb. Whatever poison it was, it was fast-acting.

"That's too bad. I hope you have a real lead next time."

"Thanks," she paused, "I feel like a complete weakling right now..."

"Nah, you were just caught off gaurd. Now you know to keep a sharp eye out."

"Yeah," she gave a weak laugh, "Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"No problem. I couldn't let a cute girl like you hurt yourself falling out of the sky like that," he flashed her a slight smirk.

If she hadn't felt like she was almost dead, Ayame would have been mortified. As it was, she blushed.

"You cad..." she muttered.

He gave a slightly surprised laugh.

"Cad? That's a term I haven't heard in a long time."

"My mother used it quite often."

"I see. She sounds like an interesting woman."

"Oh yes, she was."

Ayame lost track of the conversation, as well as the time they entered the seretei. She did remember that she was stuck with a rather painful needle, then everything went black.


	6. Reunion and Healing

And here is our new chapter. At the request of my faithful reader WisteriaClove I have written quickly and posted as often as possible. Please read and reveiw, and Grimmjow will save you from Szayel, who was creepin' in the closets of those who didn't reveiw last time. If you did reveiw last time...use your imagination, XD.

* * *

Ayame woke in a hospital bed. She looked around, feeling very stiff. The rest of the wing was quiet. Only a few other beds were occupied. Ayame glanced out the window and saw that it was night in the seretei.

_How long was I out?_ she wondered.

Her shoulder was heavily bandaged and her entire left side felt sluggish. There was a machine nearby, which beeped softly in time with her heart. It was beeping faster than then others, signaling that she was the only one awake.

Something shifted against her unbandaged arm, causing her to jump. She looked down and saw a dark-haired head lying against her arm. She stared at it. The person shifted their head again so that they were facing her. She gave a small, choked gasp. Kurai was sleeping peacefully with his fingers entwined with hers and his head resting on her arm. She stared at his face. It had been over a decade since she had last seen her brother. His hair was longer and he had a scar running from one cheek, across his nose, to the other. Aside from that, he looked exactly as she remembered him. She smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze.

_So, I didn't have to find you, you found me_, she thought, _I've looked so hard for you Kurai._

Whatever drug they were giving her interveneously took over and she drifed back to sleep, happier than she had been in a long time.

The sun was pouring through the window when Ayame woke again. She immedietly looked to where Kurai had been, fearing it had only been a dream. He was gone. However, a chair was still pulled up to the bed and the sheets were indented where someone had been laying. There was also a red mark on her arm where something had laid for a long time. She blinked blearily.

As her senses cleared, she heard voices in the hall.

"She should be waking up any moment, sir. If you could just wait in the hallway and five her time to adjust," a female voice said.

"You said that yesterday and she never did!"

Ayame felt relief rush through her. She would know that voice anywhere.

"Kurai," her voice was a croak from a compilation of phlem and disuse.

She cleared her throat and spoke louder.

"Kurai."

The voices in the hallway stopped. A moment later, Kurai came striding quickly into the room, the female nurse hurrying along behind. He slid into the chair, looking at Ayame's face concernedly and taking her hand in his.

"Ayame...how are you feeling?" he asked.

Ayame looked at him. Over a decade of separation, and he spoke to her as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

He smiled in return.

"I'll come back later," the nurse said softly before exiting the room, nearly completely unnoticed by the other two.

"Leiutenant Hisagi told me what happened. I was so worried. It was just a couple weeks ago that I heard you had graduated into the tenth division. I'm so sorry that I didn't try to find you earlier," he spoke in a rush.

Ayame shook her head and pulled him into a one-armed hug, tears welling her her eyes.

"I'm just glad to have you back, big brother," she told him as the tears spilled over.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her room.

"I missed you too, little sister."

The two of them stayed like that for a long while, neither willing to let go of the sibling they had regained.


	7. Back In Action

**Greetings all and welcome to our latest chapter. Thank you for selecting my story for your viewing pleasure. I'll be moving the plot along a bit. This will interfere with the original plot somewhat, but I'd just like to put out the reminder that this story is AU (alternate universe). Just let me know if it gets to weird or cliche, I'd appreciate it. I would also like to apologize beforehand for any spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would be very happy and there would be a few characters who were included more often.**

**Please, read and reveiw or I shall have to sic dear Nnoitra on you.**

**Thank you for your time and have a nice day.**

* * *

Ayame was able to return to work a week after speaking with Kurai, having finally been released from the fourth division's hospital. She had been in the hospital for ten days after her injury. The injury itself had healed into a knotted scar approximately two inches in diameter on the front part of her shoulder. On the back of her shoulder was a smaller knot of scar tissue from where the spike had gone copletely through. Ayame looked in the bathroom mirror at the ugly scar. Slight veins of scar tissue trialed out from the main body, following the arteries where the poison had run its course.

She then looked at her shihakusho, hung over the towel rack. It had been modified at her request. It now resembled that of Captain Soi Fon, in that it was like a halter top, missing the shoulders and back, but retaining the collar. She had wanted to be able to see the scar daily in order to remind herself not to make the same mistake.

Ayame slid the new top on over her head. It settled onto her body and her scar peeked out from under the material. She then took a black ribbon from where it laid on the sink and tied her hair back into a high poneytail, her bangs falling forward to frame her face unevenly.

Satisfied with her appearance, Ayame left the hospital and returned to the tenth division's barracks. Over the week that she had been bed ridden, she had been careful to keep up on her paperwork, which included at report on the mission. She did not want to be behind on the mountains of papers that tended to build up in a matter of hours.

As she walked down the street, between the areas occupied by the eleventh and tenth divisions, she ran into Shuuhei. He spotted her coming down the street and called a greeting, which she returned with a smile.

"I see you've gotten a new uniform," he commented as he came closer.

Ayame nodded.

"I wanted to be able to see the scar. To remind myself to not repeat my mistake."

He nodded, understanding her reasoning.

"It looks good on you," he said, his eyes lingering on her bare shoulders.

Ayame did not notice.

"Thank you," she replied, then she glanced up at the sun, "I should probably get going. Captain Hitsugaya is expecting me back this morning," she held out her hand, "Thank you again for saving me, Shuuhei."

He smiled slightly, tanking her smaller hand in his and shaking it.

"It was no problem. I'm just glad you're finally out of the hospital."

Ayame felt a slight blush creep over her cheeks when she met his gaze.

"Thank you."

They parted ways, each going to their own squad.

As soon as Ayame entered the office at squad ten, she was pulled into a suffocating hug by Rangiku.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back! The Captain has been unbearable!" she glanced back at him before adding in a conspiratory whisper, "He's been worried about you, you know."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched.

"Rangiku, I _can _hear you," he said from behind his desk, "And I think Ayame is turning blue."

Rangiku immediately released her.

"Whoops! Sorry! I'm just so glad to see you're okay!"

"She won't be okay if you keep trying to suffocate her with that overly large chest of yours..." Hitsugaya muttered, looking down at a file on his desk.

Rangiku pretended not to hear him and chattered on about all the gossip Ayame had missed. Ayame was only half-listening until Rangiku presented her with a question.

"Hey, Ayame, what do you think of Shuuhei and Izuru?"

Ayame blinked.

"Um, well, they're both very kind. I think that Izuru is easy to talk to and his presence is very soothing, since he's so calm. Um, I'm very grateful to Shuuhei for saving me. Though, he's a little scarey with those tattoos," she smiled slightly, "I think he's a good man."

Rangiku was grinning broadly.

"Why do you ask?" Ayame asked, suddenly feeling wary.

"Oh, no reason," Rangiku smiled, "It's just that most girls in the Soul Society start gushing about how sexy Shuuhei and Izuru are."

Ayame blinked before giggling.

"Well, they are both very good looking, but, I value what's beneath a bit more than what's on the surface."

Rangiku laughed with her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"We're going to celebrate your release from the hospital. I've told Kurai to meet us at the resteraunt over by squad six. Don't worry," she added, seeing Ayame's expression, "Captain Hitsugaya cleared it."

Ayame looked over her shoulder in surprise. Hisugaya was pointedly looking out the window, his cheeks tinted pink.

"You just got your brother back. The two of you deserve some time together," he said in almost a defensive manner.

Ayame stared at him for a minute before running back to his desk.

"Captain, may I hug you?" she asked.

His expression became deadpan and he sighed.

"If you must."

Ayame moved around the desk and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Captain, this means a lot to me."

He patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Just make sure you two use this time wisely."

Ayame pulled back smiling.

"We will."

* * *

Ayame sat across from Kurai at a table in the corner. They had spent the afternoon catching up and sharing stories. Both were happy to have the other there. They had begun with light topics and were now moving on to the heavier matters.

"I apologize for that last letter I sent," Kurai said, staring into his cup, "I...was afraid that you would be hurt if you became a soul reaper," his eyes flickered to the scar on her shoulder, "But, I was out of line by saying what I did," his eyes searched hers, "Can you forgive me?"

Ayame reached across the table and took his hand.

"Kurai, I already have. Do you think I would have spent so much time searching for you if I hadn't?"

He ran his free hand through his shaggy hair.

"I know, I know. I still feel so remorseful..."

"Don't. Don't worry about the past. Worrying about the past makes you bitter and causes you to repeat old mistakes in the future. What's important is that we're together now. Yes, I was injured on that mission, but I had strong friends who protected me. I'm not going to die on you, Kurai. I would never forgive myself if I did."

Kurai stared at her for a long while before nodding.

"You're right. We have to focus on the here and now. Especially with the war coming up."

Ayame felt a cold bolt of shock run down her spine.

"War?" she asked.

Kurai was surprised.

"You didn't know? When Aizen took the Hogyoku, it was estimated that it would awaken in the winter. Once it awakens, he'll make his move."

Ayame's head was spinning.

"When was this found out?"

"Just recently."

Ayame nodded slowly, her eyes distant as she thought.

"Well...if there's a war coming up, I'll have to make sure to be prepared."

Kurai looked at her sadly.

"We all will."

* * *

"Rangiku and I are accompanying an advance team into the World of the Living to keep an eye on Aizen's movements. This means that you are acting Captain."

Ayame stared at Captain Hitsugaya with wide eyes.

"M-me, sir?" her voice came out in a whisper.

"You are quite capable of fulfilling this task, Ayame. I entrust you with this knowing that you will do your best and make desicions as you think I would make them."

Ayame nodded, still in shock. Hisugaya's eyes softened and he stood to come around the desk. He stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have full confidence in you, Ayame. Don't forget that at any time, you can contact any of the other Captains or acting Captains for advice. I know that Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku will be more than willing to help you."

Ayame felt her fear dwindle. A smile broke out across her face at his praise.

"Thank you, sir. I will do my utmost best, sir."

Hitsugaya smiled.

"I know you will."

Ayame saw her Captain and Leiutenant off at the senkeimon. Rangiku pulled her into a hug, careful not to suffocate her this time.

"Don't worry, you'll do great."

Ayame shook her head.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

Rangiku grinned.

"Don't worry about that either. I'll keep the Captain in line."

"Who is keeping who in line?" Hitsugaya asked, giving his Leiutenant a look.

Renji mussed Ayame's hair as he walked by.

"Hey, be happy. You'll be the one giving orders now."

Ayame smiled.

"Be safe."

"I will," he said, waving over his shoulder.

Ikkaku and Yumichika also came by to say farewell. Though she did not know them as well as the others, she was glad. They were good friends to have. Out of the advance team, only Rukia did not say goodbye. Ayame was fine with that. She had had very little contact with the girl. Rangiku looked back to give her one last wave before the senkeimon closed.

Ayame stared at the gate.

"Come back home safely, all of you."


	8. Acting Captain

**Two chapters in one day, I'm on a role. I do not own Bleach. Please, read and reveiw, else Ulquiorra will never come back...*sniffle***

* * *

The next month passed slowly for Ayame. She had received word of numerous skirmishes with the arrancars, but none of the advance team members had been lost, much to her relief. Her duties as acting Captain were difficult, but the seated officers of her division helped her by advising her and keeping up with paperwork. She was very grateful to her squad. Her brother visited her often to keep her company as she worked, usually bringing food with him, since she had been forgetting to eat in the face of her new responsibilities. She also had numerous visits from Shuuhei and Izuru. They would come to offer assistance or simply talk with her.

What surprised Ayame the most during that month, was when the Ryouka girl Orihime Inoue visited her. The girl had allowed Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya to stay with her before she had come to the Soul Society to train for the upcoming war. Apparently, Rangiku had told Orhime about Ayame. The Soul Reaper found that she liked the young human girl, who was always curious about the workings of the Soul Society and very much enjoyed hearing stories about Rangiku and Hitsugaya. Ayame found that she was able to see past Orihime's cheerful exterior. She knew that the girl was very worried about the possible destruction of her hometown and was training as hard as she could in order to help protect it. Ayame assured her repeatedly that she Soul Society would not allow Aizen to succeed.

With the help of those around her, Ayame was able to ballence training and work. She and Meiun-neko grew stronger by the day, learning to be in harmony with one another in order to deliver devistating blows. She usually sparred with the Leiutenants of other divisions, since the seated officers could not match her power level. Her favorite sparring partner was Izuru. He provided the most challenge for her, between his kido ablities and the times he released his shikai. Wabisuke was one of Meiun-neko's worst nightmares. Meiun-neko was already heavy. Once its weight was doubled a number of times, Ayame lost the ability to even move her hands. Shuuhei once showed her his shikai, but never used it during sparring. He never gave a reason, but Ayame suspected he was afraid of hurting her.

Ayame was sitting at her desk one day, signing papers as acting Captain when she received a report. Orihime had gone missing enroute to the World of the Living. Ayame's eyes widened as she read further. According to what she was reading, Orihime had willingly betrayed the Soul Society in favor of Aizen. All attempts at recovery were forbidden. Also, the advance team would be returning home

"What is this madness?" Ayame murmured.

Orihime was the least likely person to be a traitor. Something was not right. She set the paper down on her desk, her brows furrowed. No other explination could be given, however. Orihime had been given a chance to return and heal Kurosaki. She had also left a note for Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya, giving them instructions on how to run things while she was gone, as though she were leaving for a vacation. However, if she were a spy, she would not have made such gestures just before revealing herself. Ayame pressed her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes, a headache coming on.

"Ayame?"

She looked up at the sound of her name. Izuru stood in front of her desk, looking at her worridly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes...no...I don't know," she sighed looking down at the paper in front of her, "This report makes no sense."

Izuru leaned over her desk to look at it, using one hand to turn it toward himself.

"How so?" he asked as his eyes moved over the text.

"I spoke with Orihime quite often in this past month and I never recognized any strange behaviour that led me to draw the conclusion that she was a spy or traitor. Mostly, she expressed her fear that her hometown would be destroyed by Aizen. If that's her fear, why would she join him?" Ayame pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's so frustrating."

Izuru looked at her for a long moment, searching her face.

"You're not just going to accept the official report?"

"The official report has been wrong numerous times before...and look where we are now. Aizen's on the loose and war is coming."

She looked out the window, her eyes troubled, and folded her hands on the desk.

Izuru watched her for another minute. He had never seen her so agitated. Obviously the extra work was getting to her. He hesitantly touched her folded hands, laying his own across them.

"Try not to worry too much," he said softly, "There's nothing you can do concerning this matter."

Ayame looked up at him before smiling slightly. She took his hand between hers.

"You're right. I'm getting a headache over a matter I can't solve."

They were quiet for a moment. Then Izuru surpised her by taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted her face upward and pressed his lips to her forehead. A shiver ran through Ayame, running from the place where his lips touched her, all the way through her body. He pulled back, looking at her cautiously. She stared back with wide eyes.

"Izuru..."

His cheeks suddenly turned bright pink and he took a few steps back.

"I just came to see how you were doing. I-I'll go now!" he said moving quickly toward the door.

Ayame stood hurridly.

"Izuru..." she called.

He froze, loking at her. She smiled softly.

"Thank you."

This seemed to embaress him more, the blush becoming more prominant against his pale skin. He managed a small smile in return.

"You're welcome."

Ayame giggled slightly as he fled the room.


	9. The Eve of Battle

**Alrighty, here we go. I know some of you requested longer chapters, and I'd like to tell you, that they will be her soon! I've got a seriously long chapter almost finished. It's full of blood and gore, so be happy! Thank you to those of you who have reveiwed already, please continue doing so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. The reason I don't put this on all my chapters is because it's painful to accept and this just serves as a reminder T.T**

**Please read and reveiw...or Avirama Redder will try to get you to do his chat with him O.O...**

* * *

Rangiku and Hitsugaya had returned with grim expressions. Both shared Ayame's opinion that Orihime was innocent and disliked being forced to leave her in Aizen's clutches. Rangiku had lost her usual cheerfulness in favor of a more mild mannered personality. Ayame would have liked to ask her what Izuru's motivation had been, but that was soon forgotten in the preparations for battle. With Hitsugaya back in command of squad ten, Ayame was able to focus solely on training. She sparred more often and for longer periods of time, finding that she had gained much endurance over the past month. Captain Hitsugaya was impressed and pleased with her accomplishments both in combat and as acting Captain. Ayame was imbaressed whenever she received praise from him and Rangiku. The battle would come within days. Ayame felt like her nerves were on a razor edge. She had been asked by her Captain to accompany the main battle force to the World of the Living in order to face Aizen's arrancars.

She was to gaurd one of five pillars that would hold the fake Karakura town in place. She was charged with the one in the center while Shuuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika would hold the four outer pillars. Ayame was far from confident in her abilities to hold the pillar, but she knew that it was vital she did.

On the eve of battle, she was found sitting on Sogyoku Hill, looking out over the Seretei, her eyes cloudy with thought. When Shuuhei appeared next to her, she jumped, looking up at him in suprise.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She looked back out over the seretei.

"The battle tomarrow."

He waited for her to embellish.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?" his voice was soft.

There was a pause.

"I don't know. Isn't that pathetic? I don't even know what I'm afraid of, but there's this fear..." she placed one hand over her stomach where a coil of fear and anticipation rested.

"It's not pathetic," Shuuhei put one muscular arm around her shoulders, "The fate of the Soul Society will be decided tomarrow. You have every reason to be nervous. But I don't think you should be afraid. No one is going to let you die."

"It's not myself I'm worried about," she replied, subconsciously leaning into him, "I'm worried about everyone else."

"Don't be, we're all experianced fighters, we'll be fine. It's you everyone is afraid for. Since you're so young."

"Just because I'm a new graduate, doesn't mean I'm young. I'm over a hundred years old."

Shuuhei chuckled.

"Well, you're new, which is just as bad."

Ayame shook her head in something like exasperation.

"You're not helping."

He tightened his arm about her in an apologetic squeeze.

"Sorry."

They were silent for a moment. Ayame felt his hand move slowly over her upper arm, rubbing it slightly. Her cheeks heated as she caught his scent, masculine and somewhat sweet. It occured to her that their position might give the wrong idea to others, but, she found that she did not mind. She needed the comfort of a friend's presence, and she did not sense anything from Shuuhei that suggested he would push her any further. She sensed that he was content as they were, simply holding her, comforting her. Ayame allowed her head to fall against his shoulder, her eyes closing.

"It's alright," she murmured, "I'm glad you're here."

He froze for a moment. Then he slowly laid his head on hers.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he whispered to her sleeping form.


	10. Here They Come

**The next chapter is a very long battle chapter, so it should be fun to read. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. Yumichika has always disturbed me just a bit, which is why he comes across as a little...creepy...in this chapter.**

**Please R&R or Yumichika will come gush at you with his effeminant self =.=**

* * *

Ayame was shipped out with the rest of the combatants the next morning. She had fallen asleep in Shuuhei's arms on Sogyoku Hill and awoken in her bed. She did not have time to be embaressed about the fact that she had been out at night with a man. As soon as she was awake, she was readying herself for combat. Kurai came by to help her and see her off. He made her promise to come back alive, hugging her so tightly she was sure she would bruise. He left when Rangiku arrived to collect her, tucking a small roll of bandages into her belt.

"Just in case," he said as he left.

Ayame and Rangiku arrived at the rendevouz point accompanied by Captain Hitsugaya. They then parted ways, Rangiku and Hisugaya joining the main force while Ayame joined those gaurding the pillars at a slightly different location. Ikkaku mussed her hair and grinned.

"Playing with the big boys now, eh? Think you can hold your own?"

Ayame glanced at Shuuhei, who was conversing with Izuru.

"I'm not afraid if that's what you're asking," she replied.

Shuuhei looked at her for a moment, his eyes holding a spark of pride and something else. Izuru followed his gaze before glancing between them in an inquisitive way. He looked back to Shuuhei when the latter began talking to him again. Yumichika's eyes flickered to Shuuhei upon noticing Ayame's glance. A slow smile spread across his lips. Ikakku walked over tp oin the other two men and Yumichia took the opportunity to lean over and whisper to Ayame.

"So, are you and Hisagi an item now?"

Ayame gave him a startled look, not sure what he meant.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you dating?"

Ayame blushed.

"N-no! Of course not! What makes you say that?"

Yumichika smiled in a very effeminate way. Ayame looked at him warily.

"The chemestry between you two is stifling!" he cried, doing a strange gyrating motion with his entire body.

Ayame blinked, torn between confusion and utter horror. Horror that Yumichika would say something like that in public, and right before a battle. Confusion at his words themselves. Chemestry? Between her and Shuuhei? He could not be right.

"I see..." she said, hoping to placate him enough to convince him to stop talking.

It did not work.

"The way he looked at you just now...he thinks you're beautiful! I get that same look from some of my admirers."

Ayame felt her cheeks darkening. Luckily, everyone else was so caught up in their own conversations that they did not notice the exchange.

"Oh," was all she could think to say.

"Trust me, I know about these things!" he looked her over, "You're pretty enough...you've a nice air about you too..why don't you claim him?"

"What?" she looked up at him, "Claim him? Like some sort of prize?"

Yumichika nodded.

"He _is _one of the most sought after men of the Gotei 13."

Ayame understood what he was saying. However, it did not sit well with her.

"I'm not going to persue him just because he's sought after. I'm not even sure how I feel about him. I'm...a little confused. He's a good friend, but...I just don't know," she shook her head.

Yumichika nodded, his expression serious.

"I see...well, I apologize for distracting you before the battle. I hope we both make it out alive, so we can continue our conversation," he offered her a smile before going to find Ikkaku, who had disappeared.

Ayame looked after him for a long moment. Then she shook her head again, clearing it. Her thoughts needed to be focused on the battle ahead, not possible romantic relationships. She gripped the hilt of her sword, looking down at it.

_Meiun-neko...it is time to put aside our differences and act as one._

She felt a slight nudge of confirmation, much like when a cat nudges one's hand with its head, asking to be petted.

Her head snapped up as the call to battle was sounded. She took a deep breath, feeling another nudge, Meiun-neko's way of offering comfort. Izuru stepped up beside her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Ayame nodded.

"Even if I had more time to prepare, I don't think I could be more ready."

"So you are confident in your abilities?"

She looked over and met his eyes.

"I am confident that I will not die in this battle, Izuru," she reached out and briefly touched his hand, a small smile on her lips, "Good luck."

"You too," his lips quirked as well.

Ayame watched from a distance as the main force of the Gotei 13 confronted Aizen and his soldiers. She was too far away to truely know what was going on, and everything happened so quickly. She did see Head Captain Yamamoto trap the three traitor captains in flames. Then one of the espada sat down in a throne that seemed to magically appear and began giving orders.

A garganta opened above her pillar and a large hollow emerged. Ayame drew her sword and flash stepped. Meiun-neko tore through the hollow's head, cleaving it in two. Ayame landed on the pillar below in a graceful crouch, flicking her sword so that the blood on her blade splattered onto the white surface of the pillar. She looked up to see Leiutenant Omaeda throwing some sort of fit. She frowned, finding such antics distasteful. He abruptly stopped when the old espada began speaking again. A moment later, five of his underlings split up, racing toward the pillars.

_Here they come..._


	11. Battle

**I did it! I finally got the battle chapter posted! Whoo! I've had this on my laptop for some time, I just haven't been able to post it for various reasons. *sweatdrop***

**Okay, readers! It's voting time! I need you to vote on who you would like Ayame to end up with. So far it's 5 to 0 in Shuuhei's favor. I can't decide myself, so I need your help. Please help me!**

**Now, enjoy the story and please R&R or...I shall...call Alucard...and his manly vampire self...**

* * *

Ayame looked up as a figure appeared in front of her, having used the arrancar flash step, the sonido. The male arrancar looked her up and down, a frown forming on his face. He was tall and broad, wearing nothing but a pair of hide breeches and a furry loincloth. He had dark reddish skin and long black hair that was pulled back into a braid. His mask remenant appeared to be a necklace of animal teeth.

"What mockery is this?" he asked in a deep, strangely accented voice, "A woman on the battlefield?"

Ayame drew herself up to her full height.

"It is customary before a battle that the combatants introduce themselves. I am Ayame Suzuki, third seat of squad ten."

The arrancar looked at her for a moment.

"My name is Spirit Moon of King Barragan's fraccion," he paused, "It does not sit well with me to fight a woman."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"It would not be a fair victory. Because you are a woman, you are weaker than me."

Ayame refused to allow herself to be goaded.

"You may be surprised. I did not become third seat by being a weakling," she said, holding her sword in a defensive position, "Now, if you are so unwilling to fight me, then leave me and the pillar in peace."

Spirit Moon shook his head.

"I am unwilling to fight you. But King Barragan's orders are absolute," he drew his sword, "You must die, and the pillar must be destroyed."

Ayame bent her knees. Her body tensed, ready to spring at him.

"My apologies, Ayame Suzuki, I'm sure your comrades will be sorry to see you die."

He was on her in an instant. Ayame blocked his blow with her own sword, grunting at the force with which he had hit her. He was strong. Much stronger than she. Ayame felt her arms being slowly forced back. She gathered her strength and pushed back enough for her to flash step behind him. He turned faster than she would have thought possible and blocked. She leapt back, unwilling to be caught in a deadlock with him. A small smile split his lips, revealing a row of small, perfect white teeth.

"You are fast, Ayame Suzuki, but your attacks are predictable. I could smell your fear when you relized the differences in our strength."

Ayame's face was impassive. He was physically stronger than her and could predict her attacks. She gripped her sword tightly and vanished in a flash step, reappearing above him. He looked up at her, his grin becoming feral. Ayame disappeared again, reappearing beside him and slashing. She saw his sword move to block and was gone again, this time in the front. She thrust and nicked him, as soon as blood was drawn, she was gone again. She came from the opposite side , cutting at his neck. He moved to block but met only air. A sharp pain across his back told him that she had cut him.

She moved above him again.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

A blast of blue spiritual energy slammed into Spirit Moon from above. He threw off most of it with his sword, but still sustained numerous burns. His eyes narrowed. Blood ran from a small wound in his stomach and poured from the larger wound on his back. His reddish skin was blackened in several places and peices of his black hair had blown free of his braid. His black eyes were cold with fury.

Ayame put some distance between herself and Spirit Moon as raised his katana.

"Lap up her blood, Lobo Rabio," he growled.

Ayame's green eyes widened. Rangiku had told her about the arrancar release form. He would gain much more power and take one more hollowlike qualities. Smoke surrounded him. After a moment, a loud growl issued from the smoke. Ayame quickly brought her sword up a slight rush of fear going through her.

The smoke cleared. Where it had been was a large wolf. Or rather, a wolf-like man. Spirit Moon's head was now covered in the skull of a wolf. His black eyes glared at her from the eye holes and bone ears stood upright on the skull. A low growl sounded from the bared teeth. At the end of each of his fingers was a bone claw that glinted in the light. He slowly raised one clawed hand.

Ayame did not have time to blink. Suddenly, he was beside her, his hand driving toward her stomach. She managed to bring her zanpakto up to block. The blade was pressed flat against her stomach, squishing her right breast down. The force of the hit sent her flying backward, over the rooftops. She managed to get her feet beneath her and skidded to a stop. A thin cut ran diagonally up across her stomach and right breast where her sword had been pushed into her. She could also feel a bruise spreading along the same line. She glanced down and saw that a thin line had been cut in her shihakusho. Blood was beginning to bead on the skin beneath the cut. Her eyes moved back to Spirit Moon who snarled through open jaws. Ayame's eyes narrowed. She would not be able to defeat him without releasing her zanpakto.

As if reading her thoughts, Spirit Moon gave a wolfish grin.

"Reveal your power so that I may crush you utterly and completely!"

Ayame glared at him as she raised her sword.

"Rend, Meiun-neko."

The sword melted back over her hands and forearms, forming the clawed gauntlets she had trained so hard with over the past month. She crossed her forearms in front of herself, glaring at Spirit Moon through the claws. The arrancar laughed.

"How fitting! That you, a catlike shinigami, should be killed by myself, wolf!"

Ayame decided she had liked him much better before he had released and begun talking so much. Without a word, she flash stepped to him and slashed at him with her right hand. He batted her attack to the side and counterattacked. She ducked under his strike and clawed his arm. He snarled in pain and caught her in the side with a heavy blow. Fortunately, his claws barely scratched her. However, it was a hard blow. She heard a crack and felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She gritted her teeth and returned the attack, driving her hand into his bare stomach. He stepped back and doubled over in pain. Ayame leapt back, wincing as the movement triggered another bout of pain in her ribs. Definately broken.

Spirit Moon quite suddenly tilted his head back and howled. It was a long, peircing, heart wrenching note that made the hair on the back of Ayame's neck stand on end. She watched him warily as he violently shook his head. Then his black eyes zeroed in on her. She shivered. In those dark orbs was an absolute hatred of her. A snarl ripped itself free of his throat and he sonidoed. She ducked under his hand when he tried to grab her head. She kicked him in the stomach, aiming for the place she had clawed. Her foot missed as he twisted and the kick skidded off his side. The kick took her breath away as her broken rib crunched. He swung at her from the side and Ayame blocked with her gautlet, listening to his claws skitter over the metal. The continued exchanging blows. Ayame was faster than Spirit Moon and managed to come off with only bruises and minor scrapes. The arrancar, however, was covered in gashes and gaping wounds from her talons. However, he was strong and could take much more damage than Ayame. He brought his hand across diagonally, intending to gut her. Ayame blocked with her left arm, grunting, and stablized her right with her left arm, pulling her ribs painfully. Spirit Moon suddenly darted forward and closed his jaws around her left arm. Ayame screamed as he buried his teeth in her upper arm. His black eyes flashed in triumph as she slumped slightly. Her breath came in short gasps as the blinding pain rocked her. He laughed deep in his throat, obviously sure of his victory. She saw him tense the muscles in his neck, about to shake her.

Ayame rallied her strength and shoved the claw of her forefinger into his eye. He let go of her arm, howling in pain. Ayame fell at an alarming rate, plummeting toward the ground as the pain caused her to lose the ability to gather spirit particals underneath her feet. With a great effort, she managed to regain footing.

Ayame looked at her left arm. It hung limply at her side, blood streaming from four rows of puncture wounds, two on her underarm, two on her upper. She then turned her eyes upward, where Spirit Moon was on his knees, clutching at the hole through which blood flowed. She felt slightly sick at the sight of so much blood being lost so quickly. She flet someone's eyes on her and looked back to see Captain Ukitake watching her concernedly from a little ways off. She offered him a shakey smile before straigtening and flash stepping back to Spirit Moon's level. His nostrils flared and his remaining eye glared at her. With a roar he charged at her. Ayame flash stepped around to his blind side, slightly behind him, and rammed her right hand through his back so that it emerged from his stomach. He jerked, his roar going sharply up and becoming a whimper. Not allowing herself a moment of pity, Ayame withdrew her arm. She then reached around and slashed his throat with her talons. He dropped from the sky and splattered on the ground below, dead.

Ayame breathed hard, looking at the scene below. Her stomach roiled at the sight as she allowed her zanpakto to return to its original katana form and then returned it to her sheath. She turned her face away and stumbled back to her pillar, her arm and ribs throbbing painfully. She sensed Yumichika's battle come to a close. Izuru's and Shuuhei's as well. She landed on her pillar as gracefully as she could in her current state and began wrapping her arm in then bandages Kurai had given her. She knew that it would be better to find someone else who would do it for her, but she did not want to pull anyone away from this critical battle.

Ayame gritted her teeth as the bandage touched the teeth marks in her arm. She silently cursed Spirit Moon for injuring her so severly. She was having trouble wrapping her arm due to the position of the wounds, and her broken ribs were complicating matters. They made it difficult for her to move her arms and twist properly. As she was struggling with the bandages, she heard a loud crack. Her head whipped around and she saw one of the other pillars fall.

Ayame stared, wide eyed.

"One of us lost?" she whispered in disbelief, "But who?"

She redoubled her efforts, securing the bandage around her arm. The wrapping job was not as neat as she would have liked, but it would have to do. As she slipped the bandages back into her belt, she knew she should bind her ribs, but unfortunately, she was not sure how to do so. Grimly, steeling herself against the pain that laced through her torso, she set off at a run toward the fallen pillar. She could sense now that it was Ikkaku who had lost. This surprised her. Ikkaku was the second strongest man in the most feared division of the Soul Society. If he had been defeated, then his opponent must have been powerful indeed.

Ayame was stopped by Izuru, who abruptly appeared in front of her. She skidded to a halt, surprised.

"Izuru?"

He stepped closer, taking in the blood that was splattered on her face, arms, and any other bare skin.

"Ayame..."

"Is Ikkaku alright?"

"Yes, the seventh division intervened."

Ayame sighed in relief. All was not lost. Shuuhei appeared next to Izuru, carrying an unconscious Yumichika on his back.

"What happened?" Ayame asked, alarmed.

Shuuhei glanced at the man he was carrying.

"We had to subdue him."

Ayame felt a flash of understanding and nodded. She looked back and saw both Shuuhei and Izuru eyeing the bandage on her arm. She rolled her shoulder.

"My opponent attempted to chew my arm off. I managed to stop him, but he had very sharp teeth."

Izuru frowned.

"Is that your only injury? There's a lot of blood..." he trailed off.

Ayame nodded shortly, not wanting to dredge up the fresh memory of Spirit Moon splattering on the pavement.

"Yes. The rest is his."

There was a moment of silence in which Ayame's comrades studied the pained look on her face. Izuru stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on the shoulder of her uninjured arm.

"Are you alright?"

Ayame looked up at him with a resolute gleam in her eye. This was not the time to be worried about the way she won the battle.

"Yes."

"We should move," Shuuhei said, "See if there's anywhere we can lend a hand."

The three of them, four, including the unconscious Yumichika, moved out. Ayame ran slightly behind her two companions. Her broken ribs made everything but talking seem difficult. Her breath began to come in pained gasps. Shuuhei attempted to look back at her, sensing her distress.

"Ayame?"

"I'm fine," she ground out, "This is nothing big."

"What's wrong?" Izuru pressed.

Ayame pursed her lips. She did not want to answer, knowing that if she did they would worry for her. However, they were both her superior officers.

"My ribs..." she replied after a moment.

Izuru dropped back to run alongside her, his blue eyes examining her keenly.

"What happened?"

Ayame shot him a look. He returned it with a no-nonsense look of his own. Ayame glanced away, embaressed by her small moment of lost temper.

"They're broken."

Shuuhei stopped and whipped around to face her, causing her and Izuru to halt as well.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked in a deadly calm voice.

Ayame knew she had angered him by not telling him.

"I didn't want you two to be distracted by my injuries. I'm fine."

The two men exchanged glances. Whatever they had in mind to say to her was forgotten as a huge figure emerged from within the confines of the city. It was one of the arrancar. He had gone into his resurrecion form, which resembled a whale.

"What on earth...?" Ayame murmured.

Shuuhei and Izuru looked as horrorstruck as she felt. They stood for a moment, looking at it, before moving again. Izuru looked over at Ayame, his eyes full of worry. Ayame avoided his gaze and kept her eyes focused straight ahead. She did not want to see the worry in his eyes. Izuru was good at hiding his expression, but his eyes always showed his emotions. Ayame forced the pain down into the deepest part of her mind that she possibly could.


	12. Allon

**For some reason I feel exhausted...I think it's the weather. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm currently working on the next plot section. Based on the votes so far, Ayame is going to end up with Shuuhei. Poor Izuru. Mr. 69 it is. Hope you enjoy the story. R&R please**.

* * *

Ayame stared at the creature in front of her. It was huge, standing taller than any of the surrounding buildings. As huge as it was, however, the size was not what frightened Ayame. She felt as if she was staring into a deep, bottomless pit. A bead of sweat ran down her face. The monster stared back, seeming to size up the three soul reapers standing before him. Ayame swallowed dryly. This thing had taken Rangiku and Momo out within seconds of each other. She wondered what chance she, a third seat, stood against it. Shuuhei began giving orders. He told Izuru to begin healing the others. Izuru asked if Shuuhei would be alright fighting it by himself. Ayame looked at him sharply.

"And where do I come in?"

They both looked at her.

"You're injured," Izuru stated.

Ayame cocked her hip and placed a fist on it, not noticing how Shuuhei's eyes followed the movement.

"I can still fight. It'll hurt, but I will not shy away from pain."

The two lieutenants exchanged glances again. Then Shuuhei spoke.

"Fine. I want you on standby."

Ayame nodded. She knew that he was hoping he could beat the thing without endangering her. She felt a surge of fondness toward him.

"Yes, sir."

She and Izuru moved back as Shuuhei entered into combat with the creature. Izuru grabbed Rangiku and moved her to Momo's position. There he erected a barrier and began healing her. Ayame stood in front of the barrier, between it and the battle. Her keen eyes followed Shuuhei's movements. She was concerned for him, going up against such an opponent alone, but she also found herself admiring him. He was so fluid in the way he handled his zanpakto. She could see the way his muscles rippled beneath his dark skin. His eyes were intense as he battled his opponent. She observed the way he moved through the air. Then she mentally berated herself. This was no time to watch boys, it was a battle, in which lives could be lost. She forced herself to focus.

Shuuhei was suddenly grabbed by the monster, Allon. It looked at him for a moment before opening its mouth, which Ayame had not even realized was there. Her eyes widened in horror as Allon drew his captive toward his gaping maw.

"Rend, Meiun-neko!"

Ayame darted forward, ignoring the screaming pain in her ribs and the stickyness of the now-bloody bandage around her arm. She pushed herself to the limit, sprinting forward. Izuru called out her name, but she did not listen, focusing only on the task at hand. She had to bring this thing down.

_How can you? _a small voice whispered, _Three lieutenants haven't been able to. What will you, one third seat, be able to do?_

Ayame shoved the voice down. Coming from behind Allon, she saw Lieutenant Iba. Her spirits lifted. Together, they might have a chance.

Her hope was short lived. Iba was blasted out of the sky by a cero from Allon. Ayame watched with wide eyes as he fell from the sky, his clothes smoking. She stared at him for a moment before a cry from Shuuhei drew her attention back to the monster before her. She steeled herself and put on a burst of speed, aiming for the creature's wrist in hope of slashing its tendons.

Ayame flash stepped, moving past Allon's wrist more quickly than the eye could follow. She appeared a few yards away as blood spewed from five deep gashes across where she had estimated Allon's tendons to be. Allon looked at the blood dumbly for a moment. Then he backhanded Ayame, faster than she was able to dodge. She slammed into the side of a building, her body screaming in pain. She was sure that she had many more broken ribs than what she had had a moment before. The giant hand slammed into her again, driving the air from her lungs with a sicking crack and wrenching a scream from her. Dimly, as if they came from a great distance, she heard Shuuhei and Izuru's voices, calling her name in alarm. Her ears were ringing and she felt the wounds on her arm burst open again, staining the already bloodied bandage even darker. She felt numerous other cuts on her back from the glass that had been broken upon her impact. She then heard Shuuhei's cry of pain as Allon began squeezing him with both hands. Ayame tried to move out of the small crater she had created, but was unable to as the movement forced her broken ribs to grind together. She cried out in pain. Panting, she fell back against the wall, forced to watch as Allon threw Shuuhei aside like a rag doll. She tried again to move and was again foiled. Her vision flickered as the pain threatened to overtake her. The monster began walking down the street toward the pyramid shaped barrier that shielded Izuru and the two wounded leiutenants.

_Izuru...Rangiku...Momo..._she thought, panting for breath,_ I have to...move...and save them..._

No matter how hard she tried, however, her body had taken too much damage for her to move. She was stuck in a body-shaped crater created by her own impact. She watched helplessly as Allon stalked closer and closer to her friends.

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the creature's chest. Before him, stood the captain commander, his haori billowing in the wind. His eyes cut to her for a moment before moving back to Allon. With a sigh of relief, Ayame allowed her eyes to close and darkness to overtake her.

Ayame awoke to find herself in the fourth division. She looked around blearily. Every part of her hurt. A pounding headache threatened to split her skull. She could feel bandages wrapped around her torso, arms, and right thigh. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. When she attempted to open it, she had to peel her tongue off the roof quite painfully. She flicked it dryly over her lips, wishing for her water.

She was startled by a sudden movement she caught out of the corner of her eyes.

A hand gently slipped under her head and helped her raise it. A glass was pressed to her lips. She drank the water inside gratefully.

"Don't drink too fast," said a soft voice.

She pulled back from the glass and it drifted back to the bedside table.

Ayame turned her head to see Momo sitting next to her.

"Mo...mo? she asked, her voice still raspy.

Momo smiled at her.

"Rangiku was here until a few minutes ago. Isane told us that you would wake up soon so we set up a rotation to make sure someone was here when you did."

"We?"

"Rangiku, Kurai, and I. Sometimes Shuuhei and Izuru came by, but they're very busy acting as captains. I've been out of sorts for so long that my squad can function just fine without me."

Ayame looked at her a bit sadly, not sure how to reply.

"Oh, but we should stop worrying about me!" Momo said earnestly, "You're the injured one. It's been a over week since the battle and you're still not healed."

Ayame felt a small shock.

"A week?"

Momo nodded.

"There were so many injured. You were one of the most critical. The nurse said most of your ribs were broken, as well as your right femur. Your lung collapsed due to the pressure the broked your ribs Your upper left arm had been torn up by bite marks. They had to restitch the muscles in your arm before they could close the wound. You had numerous other minor wounds from the glass of the building and your battle at the pillar. When I woke up on the battlefield and saw you, I thought you were dead. Izuru was taking care of you, but even after he stopped some of the bleeding and fixed your lung, you still wouldn't wake up. We had to lay you somewhere out of the way where you wouldn't be hurt."

Ayame stared at the lieutenant, who looked back at her with anxious eyes.

"We all thought we had lost you. Izuru kept cursing under his breath because there were so many injuries and so little time. I've hardly ever seen him that worried."

Ayame let her head fall back. She stared at the ceiling. Momo continued.

"The healers have been healing you steadily, but there's only so much they can do with so many wounded. Those of us in the field were just patched up so that we could move, so squad four's been busy," she gave a small smile.

Ayame remained silent.

"Ayame? Are you alright?" Momo asked concernedly.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Momo. You've been a really great friend."

"O-oh...I'm glad..."

A tear slipped down Ayame's cheek as she continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Ayame! What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Momo jumped to her feet and looked over her in a panicked fashion, searching for a possible source of pain.

"May I have...a moment alone...please?" Ayame whispered.

Momo looked at her for a moment more before nodding slowly.

"I'll come back soon."

She left quietly.

Once she was gone, Ayame let the tears flow freely. She had failed. She had failed to protect her comrads. She had nearly failed in her promise to return safely to Kurai. She had been unable to help Shuuhei, even as she heard his cries of pain. She covered her face with her uninjured right hand as a sob broke free. It was quickly followed by another, and then another. Her body was racked with painful sobs, that pushed at her mending ribs.

"Ayame!"

Ayame sensed someone move from the doorway to her side using flash step. A large, masculine hand covered hers and pulled it gently from her face. Ayame looked up at her visitor through her tears.

Shuuhei was leaning over her bed, his eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong, Ayame? Should I call a nurse?"

Ayame shook her head and tried to force her tears down. He hesitantly reached out and gently stroked a strand of hair back from her face. He then trailed his fingers down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Ayame," he told her, "It's alright. You'll be fine."

Ayame pressed his hand to her cheek, crying sofly. Shuuhei took her free hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He looked at her tenderly as she finished crying, her sobs quieting to hiccups. She looked up at him embarressed, and well aware that she was not a pretty crier.

"Feel better?" Shuuhei asked softly.

Ayame nodded, releasing the hand that she was pressing to her cheek. He merely moved it to dry her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Shuuhei stopped and his eyes cut to hers, flashing intensely. He knew what she was apologizing for.

"Ayame, there was nothing you could do in that situation. Nothing that happened to me was your fault," he told her firmly, "Don't cry for me, Ayame. I'm fine. I'm strong, I can take a hit."

Ayame nodded. His lips quirked in a soft smile.

"I was more worried about you. When I saw you all covered in blood after fighting that arrancar, I was afraid that you had been heavily injured. Then...watching you get pounded by that Allon thing," his eyes narrowed, "And not being able to do anything about it...I was so angry."

Ayame looked at him with wide eyes. His fingers gently stroked her cheek as he stared at nothing, reliving the battle. He shook his head, clearing it, and looked back at her.

"When I woke up and saw Izuru healing you...I thought you were dead. You nearly were."

"I'm alright," Ayame said quickly, "I'm not dead and I don't plan on being for a good long while."

Shuuhei's lips broked into a smile. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good," he pulled back and grinned at her surprised expression, "I'll see you later. I've got a couple things to attend to."

Ayame watched as he left. She could still feel his kiss on her cheek, like his lips had seared her skin. She touched the spot gingerly, her eyes wide. Then a memory suddenly struck her. A kiss received from another not long ago at all.

_Both of them...Shuuhei and Izuru...do they...have romantic feelings for me? _she stared at the wall, still wide-eyed, _B-but..., _her cheeks flamed red, _I've never had a man feel this way about me! And they're both so strong...how am I supposed to choose between them..._


	13. The First Kiss

**Before we begin this chapter, I want to apologize for the long wait. I also want to thank all of those people who have added this story to their favorites and alert subscriptions. The amount of support I'm receiving on this one surprised me! It also makes me feel like a much better author, so thank you very much for taking the time to read the contents of my mind that I spew onto paper. Please, reade and review this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it thoroughly!**

* * *

Ayame recovered very slowly despite treatment. When she was finally released from squad four, her left arm was still in a sling. The nurse apologized profusely, but told her that there was nothing more the healers could do for her. The rest would have to be her body healing itself.

Ayame was greeted by her brother as she left squad four. Kurai had been spending as much time as possible with her during her recovery. Her friends had come to check on her less frequently because of the overwhelming amount of work that had appeared after the battle. Rangiku had been the only one who continued to visit regularly, and Ayame suspected that she was slacking off in order to do so. Nonetheless, she was greatful for such loyal fellows.

"Any new scars?" Kurai asked as they walked down the street together.

Ayame felt her lips quirk in a smile. Kurai thought that her scars were very manly. Ayame insisted that as a noble lady, she was not manly, and that the scars were not a good thing, save for the reminders they served of past mistakes. Unfortunately, Kurai ignored her protests.

"Yes. The teeth marks on my right arm will scar. They were quite deep."

"Yeah, I saw you when they brought you in. It was...scarey. There was so much blood. They said most of it wasn't yours, but still..."

Ayame smiled over at him and placed her free hand on his elbow.

"Thank you for staying with me over the past few weeks."

Kurai smiled back and held his arm so that her hand rested upon it in the fashion of a lady and gentleman.

"I've gotta watch out for my little sister. Oh, and I suggest that you write to Taro as soon as possible. He got wind of what happened and sent a very worried letter."

Ayame nodded.

"As soon as possible. First, I have to figure out how to write with my left hand."

"Just auditate to me and I'll write," Kurai assured her, "There's no reason for you to strain yourself."

Ayame and Kurai sent the letter to their eldest brother that afternoon. In the following days, Kurai took it upon himself to become Ayame's own personal recovery therapist. Captain Hitsugaya had forbade Ayame from doing paperwork until her arm healed, passing that duty instead to the fourth seat. Kurai demanded that her time that would have been spent doing paperowork be used instead for training.

"Just because you can't move one part of your body doesn't mean you shouldn't train with the rest."

He put Ayame through sword drills and grueling physical work that involved strengthening her left arm to the same dominance as her right.

"Just think," he told her, "By the time you're out of that sling, you'll be able to do just about anything with both hands."

Ayame understood his reasoning, but still did not appreciate going to bed exhausted night after night.

Finally, after two weeks of hard training, Ayame was able to take the sling off permanantly.

Her arm was stiff from disuse and had to be stretched and prodded in order to regain its full mobility. True to what the nurses had said, two rows of puncture scars covered both her under and upper arm, following the shape of Spirit Moon's jaws. Ayame gingerly touched the scars, thinking about the ferocity of the battle she had gained them in. Kurai whistled softly as he examined them, standing next to Rangiku.

"Did he try to chew it off?"

Ayame shook her head.

"No, he tried to shake it off. I clawed his eye out before he could."

Rangiku smiled.

"I'm glad you managed to get away. If you had lost your arm, our poor fourth seat would be doing paperwork forever."

Ayame laughed, knowing that her friend was trying to lighten the mood. Kurai prodded at her arm.

"It feels alright," he said, squeezing her upper arm, "Let's go test it out."

Ayame almost groaned. She was really beginning to dislike Kurai's exercises. Rangiku stepped in and stuck him in the chest with one sharp nail.

"Don't wear her out, the Valentine's Day festival is coming up and I won't have her so tired that she can't have fun."

Kurai put up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, fine, it can wait."

Ayame looked confused.

"Festival? When?"

"A week from today. Oh, we have so much to do! We have to go shopping for outfits, find dates, and set up squad ten's booth."

"Our booth?"

"Yup, our fourth and fifth seats are running things this year, so you and I are free!"

Rangiku was obviously very excited about this.

"Oh," was all Ayame could say in reply.

Kurai escaped before Rangiku could get into full swing, making an excuse about training with a friend. Ayame was left to bear the full force of her planning. Since Ayame was healed, they would go to the World of the Living and shop that evening. Then they would organize the booth the next day so that it was all taken care of long before the festival started.

"But today!" Rangiku annouced, "We're going man hunting."

Ayame felt her eyes widen.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Man hunting. We're going to make you simply irresistable and send you out in the open."

Ayame blinked, not liking this idea.

"You mean...as bait?"

Rangiku nodded grinning.

"I think we'll pay squad nine a little visit."

The younger woman felt her face heat up. Her green eyes were wide and slightly terrified. She swallowed hard.

"Y-you're going to put me out as bait for Sh-Shuuhei?" she stammered.

Rangiku's grin became mischevious.

"Why, Ayame, you're blushing. Do you have a bit of a thing for our dear Squad Nine Leiutenant?"

Ayame covered her face with her hands.

"B-but-"

"No buts! Now that I know you like him, you are definately going over there!"

Ayame found herself whisked away into her own room. Rangiku pushed her onto the bed and ran to the closet. She dug through the rack of clothing and pulled out a tanktop and pair of form fitting jeans that Ayame had picked up in the World of the Living.

"Casual enough for your day off but still enough to catch his attention..."

"Rangiku, I don't know if..."

"Hush! I can't concentrate! You're going with Shuuhei and I'm taking Izuru to try and help the poor boy build some confidence. He's too quiet."

Ayame felt a great amount of pity for Izuru at that moment.

Rangiku told Ayame to change while she went back to her own room to get some makeup. Ayame did so. She looked in the mirror at the outfit. She had never had a chance to wear it before, and she had to admit, it felt nice. The jeans were snug around her hips and theighs but looser around her calves. The green tanktop was fitted around her chest and billowed out around her stomach. Though the top allowed a slight amount of cleavage to peek out, it was more cute than tempting. Rangiku returned a moment later. She made Ayame sit on the edge of the bed and stood in front of her, holding a set of brushes and applicators in one hand, and different pallates, blushes, and tubes in the other. She set to work in such a flurry that Ayame had trouble following her movements.

"Have you ever worn makeup before?" Rangiku asked as she applied eyeshadow to Ayame's eyelids.

"Only traditional makeup for parties and gatherings at home. I've never worn this sort of stuff."

"Well, you already look great. I really think you'll score a date today."

Ayame smiled slightly. She was a little annoyed that Rangiku had not even asked if she wanted a date, but it was true that she would like to go with Shuuhei. She was glad that her friend was so willing to help.

When Rangiku finished with the makup, she pulled Ayame's hair from its poneytail and ran her fingers through it.

"Your hair is so beautiful! Why do you wear it up all the time?"

Ayame shrugged.

"It gets in the way when I fight."

"What about when you don't fight?"

"I guess it's just a habit."

Rangiku did not make a comment, but Ayame sensed that this answer annoyed her. The older woman combed through the third seat's hair and gave it a quick spray of a sweet smelling product before leaving it to fall gracefully down Ayame's back.

"Alright, now go look in the mirror."

Ayame obeyed and did so.

She did not recognize the girl in front of her. She had been transformed from a warrior to a cute girl in a matter of minutes. She stared at her reflection, her green eyes made more prominant by her darkened lashes and the color of shirt she was wearing. Not even the scars on her left shoulder and right arm detracted from her appearance.

"So?" Rangiku asked, grinning.

"I...I'm pretty," Ayame said in a slightly surprised tone.

"Yes! You're gorgeous!"

"Th-thank you."

"No need to thank me, I'm just helping out a friend. Now, I'm going to send some paperwork with you to squad nine. Deliver it directly to Shuuhei. I want you to make sure he gets a good look at you. We'll meet back here at five to go to the World of the Living."

Listening to Rangiku made Ayame felt like an academy student again. Her dorm mates had often plotted matches, though none of them had set their eyes quite as high as a leiutenant. Before Ayame knew it, a handful of papers were thrust at her and she was pushed out the door with a 'good luck!'.

She stood there for a moment, trying to recover from her sudden expulsion from squad ten. Then she began walking to squad nine. Different soul reapers commented on her attire as she passed, mostly men. A few of them stopped to stare at her before muttering to their companions. Ayame felt herself blushing. By the time she reached her destination, she was sure her entire face was red.

The gate stood open, one soul reaper leaning against the wall beside it, ensuring no one with ill will entered the squad. He glanced at Ayame and did a double take.

"Third Seat Suzuki!" was all he could say.

Ayame stopped.

"Yes?"

"You...what...why are you dressed like that?" he spluttered.

"Oh, I'm going on a shopping trip to the World of the Living with Leiutenant Matsumoto after I deliver these papers to Leiutenant Hisagi."

"Oh, I see," he was attempting to make a quick recovery, "Well, you look very nice, ma'am."

"Thank you," Ayame replied with a smile, "May I pass?"

"Yes! Of course!" he sprang aside with a bow.

Ayame continued smiling as she passed through the gate and into squad nine. She was greeted by more staring and commentary as she walked down the corridors. She did her best to ignore it and merely smiled and returned greetings as if it were a normal day. She halted outside of Shuuhei's office and stared at the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She swallowed dryly.

_Well...here goes..._

She knocked softly.

"Yes?"

Her heart gave a painful thump when she heard his voice through the door.

"Third Seat Ayame Suzuki, sir," she called.

There was a small pause.

"Come in."

Ayame pushed open the door and stepped inside before shutting it. At the desk across from the door sat Shuuhei, a small pile of papers stacked to his left. He looked up from signing one such paper and froze when he saw her. Ayame's face immedietly heated up again. She watched as his eyes slowly moved down her body and then back up before resting on her face. She shifted slightly as he straightened in his seat, still watching her.

"You look...lovely."

Ayame's blush burned with a sudden vengence.

"Th-thank you, Shuuhei," she replied softly.

The sound of his name seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly.

"So...how can I help you?"

Ayame stepped up to his desk and held out the paperwork with her right hand.

"Rangiku asked me to bring this over."

Something flashed in Shuuhei's eyes and his lips quirked slightly. He took the paperwork from Ayame.

"I see that your arm has healed well.

Ayame smiled.

"Yes. Kurai wanted to train with me today to bring it up to full strength, but Rangiku was quite adamant that he not wear me out before the festival."

"Oh? I suppose the reason you're so dressed up is because you're going shopping with her later. Am I right?"

Ayame looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

Shuuhei chuckled.

"I know Rangiku."

He casually flipped through the papers she had given him. There was a moment of silence. Then Shuuhei spoke again.

"So, you have a date for the Valentine's Festival?" he kept his voice light.

Ayame shook her head, nervously toying with the ends of her hair.

"No. To be honest, I think I'll end up going alone."

He looked up at her, surprised.

"What? Why?"

Ayame stared at the floor.

"Well...I'm not really that pretty...and I'm not very effeminant. I mean, with these scars...and I'm not a very good fighter..." she trailed off.

Shuuhei felt his ire grow with every reason she gave. He hated that she was undermining herself so much. However, he supposed that he should have expected it from someone like Ayame, who gave herself no thought and looked out for others. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to say that she was beyond beautiful. That her scars only served to show how strong she truely was. That she was a wonderful fighter whom he would choose to have watching his back any day. Even as he opened his mouth to say the words, though, the fear struck him that if he came on too quickly, she would be frightened away. He was silent for a split second. Then he rose and went to her. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face up.

"You shouldn't say things like that about yourself. You are very pretty. And your scars don't make you any less so. They serve to remind people that you're a survivor, not someone who will be easily defeated. You're also a great fighter. Why else do you think you were chosen to help defend the pillars in the battle over Karakura?" he looked into her eyes intensely, "Don't undermine yourself. You are a strong woman. And you're treasured by many. Don't forget that."

Ayame stared up at him, slightly shocked. He looked back for a moment, then he smiled rougishly at her.

"So, I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm taking you to the festival."

"But-"

"Don't make me make it an order."

Ayame blinked twice in quick sucession, obviously wondering if he would make good on the threat. Then she nodded.

Shuuhei's grin widened and his hand moved from her chin to her shoulder.

"You'll have fun, I promise."

Ayame smiled back slightly, a light blush still dusting her cheeks.

"I hope so."

Shuuhei looked at her, taking in her blush and big, green eyes.

_Oh, Kami, she's beautiful..._

he thought to himself.

Shuuhei's eyes dropped to her lips and Ayame's heart began to pound. The wish came unbidden to her mind that he would kiss her. She instinctively tilted her face upward more, inviting him. Shuuhei noticed this and allowed himself a small smile. Deciding to kiss her and then gauge her reaction, he slowly bent toward her, his arms sliding around her. Ayame's breath caught. She enjoyed the feeling of those muscular arms much more than she would admit. She pressed closer to his broad chest. His breath ghosted over her lips, his dark eyes on hers. Ayame felt her lips part slightly, allowing her breath to mingle with his. She vaguely wondered when she had brought her hands up to press against his chest as her eyes slid shut. Then his lips were on hers. Ayame took in a sharp breath through her nose and her hands fisted in his shihakusho. His arms tightened around her as her legs were suddenly rendered useless. She felt his lips quirk upward at this. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as his lips began to move gently over hers. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself closer. Shuuhei guided her in the kiss, aware of her inexperiance. She felt as though she would melt there in his arms. A small moan escaped her at the feeling of his mouth on hers, his strong body pressed against hers. Taking this as further invitation, one of Shuuhei's hands came up to cradle the back of her head while his other arm remained firmly about her waist. He deepened the kiss, moving his lips against hers more passionately. Ayame followed his lead. She felt his heart racing nearly as fast as hers.

He pulled back suddenly with a gasp, his eyes flying open to look into hers. She stared back, blinking slightly in surprise, left in want of more. He looked for any sign of rejection, no matter how small. Ayame's fingers slid into his black hair and she pressed her lips back to his.

Shuuhei grinned against her mouth before kissing her again, more deeply than before. His tongue moved over her lips. She parted them in a gasp and he dove between them, proceeding to map out her mouth. She moaned again, more loudly than before. Shuuhei groaned slightly in return. She really had no idea what those sounds were doing to him. He forced himself to remain in check, though it was taking an extreme amount of discipline. It was very difficult for him not to disregard the rules and be caught up in the heat of the moment. It was the feeling of her quivering against him that brought him back into focus. He reminded himself that it was her second kiss, her first having just been taken a moment before. However, he could not help the urge to lick at her lips again, just to hear her moan once more. She hesitantly returned the action. Shuuhei fought back a small growl that threatened to be loosed. He pulled back, panting. Ayame's cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly hazy. Her pulse fluttered beneath the fragile skin at her throat and her breathing was rapid. He smiled slightly, a strange feeling of pride going through him when he saw the effect he had on her

"I don't want to push you too far," he told her quietly, his forehead resting against hers.

Ayame's cheeks darkened in a blush. He watched with some amusement as her eyes widened as she took in what had just happened between them. She stared up at him. He chuckled.

"I hadn't realized I was lacking so much in this department that I would send a girl into shock."

Ayame blinked rapidly.

"N-no! It's not that you're lacking..." she suddenly looked embaressed, "You're actually rather good..._very _good."

He laughed softly.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."

Ayame smiled shyly at him. Shuuhei grinned in return.

"I'm going to kiss you again, don't forget to breath this time, okay?"

Ayame blushed again and nodded.


	14. Crisis: The Zanpakto Rebellion

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter. I just went on this super writing spree and busted out like four chapters. *teary* I'm so proud of myself. This next arc of the story will take place during the Zanpakto Rebellion (which starts on episode 230). If you haven't seen it and feel confused, I am very sorry! I just love this arc and had to include it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Ayame stood quietly in the courtyard at squad ten, holding her zanpakto. The festival had gone off without a hitch. She had truely enjoyed herself and Rangiku had not had to make good on her threat to kill Shuuhei if Ayame did not have fun. He had made sure that Ayame had a lovely time. In fact, he had nearly dragged her all over the entire festival when he deemed that she could not move fast enough to see everything if he left her to her own devices. Ayame blushed at the memory of his hand wrapped around hers. He had won her a flower clip for her hair, which was uncharacteristically sweet of him. She smiled softly and raised her hand to touch the clip, which she was wearing with her shihakusho. The flower was a light pink and fit in with her brown hair quite well.

A cloud shifted in the sky, allowing the sun to warm her face. She smiled, tilting her face upward.

_It's time to get to work._

She raised Meiun-neko so that it was at eye level horizontally. Then she closed her eyes, trying to get the spirit of her zanpakto to manifest. It was something she had only been taught recently and she enjoyed doing it. She felt that when she spoke with Meiun-neko, their bond grew deeper. Her sword disappeared from her hand.

A scuffling in the grass caused her to open her eyes.

A man stood before her, tall and wiry. He was covered in black fur and wore a pair of black shihakusho pants. Shaggy black hair fell around his face, halting at his chin, coppy and uneven. Gold, slit pupiled eyes peered at her from under his hair, glowing slightly. Instead of a normal human nose, Meiun-neko possessed a catlike nose with whiskers. His lipless mouth was a thin line in his black fur. Pointed ears stuck up off his head, swiveling and twitching as he picked up on different noises. At the end of each of his human fingers was a retractable metal claw instead of nails. His tail, attatched to the base of his spine, twitched in agitation. He slipped into a crouch, ballancing perfectly on the balls of his padded, human feet.

"Ayame," his voice was a deep pur.

Ayame could tell from the way his tail and ears were twitching and his fur stood out on end that something was wrong.

"Meiun-neko? What is it?"

She reached out to scratch behind his ears, knowing that it would loosen him up. He leaned his head forward to accept her touch. Then he vanished.

Ayame gasped and drew her hand back, the zanpakto once again resting in her palm.

"W-what happened? Meiun-neko?"

She stood there for a moment, frozen. Then she quickly sheathed her sword and ran inside, searching for her captain. She found him walking down the hallway, a slight frown on his face.

"Captain!"

His eyes snapped up to her face and widened.

"Ayame? What's wrong?"

Ayame realized that her distress must have been showing quite blatantly.

"My zanpakto, Meiun-neko..." she said, trying to catch her breath.

Hitsugaya's eyes flashed strangely.

"Is he not responding?"

Ayame shook her head.

"No, he responded. He was acting strange, like something was irritating him. Then, when I reached out to him, he vanished."

Hitsugaya looked at her sharply.

"I see..."

Ayame pushed her hair back from her face.

"Captain, what does this mean?"

He was silent for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"I'm not sure..." he looked up at her, "We should get back to work. We'll attempt to figure this out later. I'm sure that it's not as big a deal as it seems."

Ayame nodded, finding solace in the young captain's words.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

Later that night, as she sat in the office with Hitsugaya and Rangiku, a hell butterfly flew in, bringing with it an urgent summons for all three of them. Ayame looked at it in surprise. She had just been finishing up some last minute paperwork, her back against the couch, which Rangiku was lying on. Hitsugaya rose from his chair as the butterfly came to perch on Rangiku's knee.

"A summons?" Ayame questioned softly, "For myself included?"

"At this time of night?" Rangiku's voice held a slight tinge of annoyance.

"Come on, both of you," Hitsugaya said.

Ayame and Rangiku exchanged glances before rising to follow their captain. The trio flash stepped to Sogyoku Hill.

"What did we miss?" Hitsugaya asked as they arrived.

Captain Ukitake stepped forward to meet them, seperating himself from a large group of higher level soul reapers.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Hitsugaya pressed, "Why were we called here?"

Ayame stood slightly behind her captain, next to Rangiku, listening intently.

"I'm not really sure," Ukitake answered, looking off to the side, "I've asked, but it seems that no one else knew about this meeting ahead of time."

Ayame's eyes narrowed. It was strange that they had all been called out so late at night. Looking around, she caught a glimpse of Ikkaku and Yumichika, but no Captain Zaraki. She frowned. She was getting a bad feeling. Rangiku moved off to speak to Rukia, whose presence was also an anomally in this grouping of Captains and Leiutenants.

"Ayame?"

Her head snapped around and she saw Iruzu standing not too far from her. She offered a small smile and went over to him.

"Hello, Izuru. I don't suppose you have any idea as to why everyone was called here," she said.

He shook his head.

"It's strange," he told her, "Especially that some of the gathered members aren't of captain or leiutenant class."

A thick fog began to creep in, so thick that Ayame began to lose sight of the other group members. She took a step closer to Izuru, unwilling to lose him as well. He briefly touched her shoulder, offering comfort.

"I have a forboding feeling, Izuru...to be honest..." she lowered her voice slightly, "I haven't been this worried since I battled Spirit Moon."

His brow furrowed slightly.

"I know how you feel. It's troubling."

Shuuhei pushed his way through the small crowd and came to stand next to them.

"Are you alright, Ayame?" he asked.

Ayame nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

She wrapped her arms about herself, shivering slightly.

"Though, this fog does put a bit of a dampner on things."

Izuru was distracted by Momo, who came over to speak with him. Shuuhei stepped closer to Ayame. He smiled softly.

"It's going to be alright, Ayame."

Ayame looked at him for a moment, the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach weighing down like a stone. She nodded.

"I believe you."

Her ears suddenly pricked at the sound of footsteps. The fog abruptly grew less thick and the entire company turned to see the source of the presence that had just stepped onto the hill. Leiutenant Sasakibe stood before them, his hand stretched out toward them. Ayame's eyes widened slightly. There was something about him that seemed off.

"Leiutenant Sasakibe, what's going on here?" Izuru asked, taking a small step forward, "And where's the head captain?"

Leiutenant Sasakibe abruptly fell to the ground. Ayame stifled a gasp and darted forward with her friends, taking up a defensive position around the fallen leiutenant as Captain Unohana and Leiutenant Isane Kotetsu moved to check him. Ayame gritted her teeth when Kotetsu announced that he had gone into cardiac arrest.

_What's going on here?_ she thought, _This night just seems to get darker and darker..._

"I'm afraid the head captain won't be joining us tonight."

With a startled gasp, Ayame whipped around, pulling her zanpakto from its sheath. The remainder of the fog cleared and the clouds moved, allowing moonlight to bathe the area. A man dressed in white stood on the other side of the gathered shinigami group, looking at them all with a deadpan expression.

"And just who the hell are you?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned.

The man's lips twisted in a smirk even as Rangiku and the two third seats of squad thirteen moved between him and Captains Hitsugaya and Ukitake. Captain Komamura flash stepped in front of him, demanding to know where the head captain was. The man looked up at him, insolently silent, his ice blue eyes haughty. Komamura drew his sword, slashing at the newomer, who backflipped gracefully out of the way. Ayame kept her eyes trained on him, a cold dread building in her stomach. When he landed, he thrust out one pale, long-nailed hand and a powerful wind gusted over the gathered soul reapers. Ayame raised one arm to shield her face. The wind died as soon as it had started. Captain Komamura activated his bankai, recovering quickly from the wind. Still, the man remained impassive and unafraid, his face partially hidden in the shadows of his brown hair.

"We demand to know where the head captain is," Komamura growled as the physical manifestation of his bankai rose up behind him.

"I should warn you, your feeble attacks won't touch me," the man replied, quite unruffled.

Ayame's eyes widened in disbelief.

_Is he really that arrogant? Or is he possibly derranged? To call Captain Komamura's bankai feeble..._

However, the next thing she saw, was Captain Komamura's own bankai attacking him.

"What?!" she gasped in shock.

There was another blast of wind and Ayame shielded her eyes, confusion swirling through her mind.

_A zanpakto attacking its master? How is that possible?_

When she opened her eyes once more, Captain Komamura was face to face with a strange, red skinned man. She could do nothing but watch in horror as Komamura fought the man...and was defeated.

Captain Hitsugaya sprang into action, leaping high into the air. Ayame's spirits lifted slightly, her confidence in her captain's ability to fix this mess and make everything better coming into play.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Nothing happened.

Ayame stared in disbelief as Hitsugaya dodged a small attack from the red skinned man and landed on his feet, looking at his sword.

"Captain?" she called, concerned.

"My shikai...doesn't work."

_What?!_

Ayame held her own zanpakto in front of her, aware of others doing the same. The soul reapers called upon their zanpakto one at a time.

"Roar, Zabimaru!'

"Growl, Haineko!"

"Extend, Hozikimaru!"

"Rend, Meiun-neko!"

Ayame scowled as none of their zanpakto responded. She looked down at her own sword as Renji exclaimed that there was no more spiritual energy in his zanpakto, and realized that the same was true for hers.

"Meiun-neko?" she questioned softly, gingerly touching the blade.

"You're right," Captain Kurotsuchi said in reply to Renji's observation, "But the question is, why?"

The man in white chuckled.

"The answer is quite simple. You and your precious zanpakto are no longer united as one. I freed them, released them from the soul reapers' control."

"Freed them?" Ayame murmured.

The man suddenly flung out a hand and explosions broke out behind him, in the seretei.

"What was that?"

"Just what are you trying to pull, you psycho?!"

The man smirked.

"Oh, that wasn't me. That destruction is caused by your own zanpakto."

"No!" Momo cried.

"Our...zanpakto?" Ayame whispered, the sense of forboding threatening to crush her.

"It's true, dear," the man said, "They've all been released from the soul reapers' control."

The hair on the back of Ayame's neck stood on end as he threw back his head and began to laugh, apparently pleased by the horrorstruck expressions the soul reapers wore. Fires broke out in the streets below the hill, a wave of ice sprang up in one section. Ayame stared in horror as destruction reigned.

_How is this possible? Our zanpakto...is Meiun-neko down there?_

She glared at Muramasa as he turned his back to them, speaking of their foolishness in thinking they owned the zanpakto. Then, the zanpakto appeared.

Ayame took an involuntary step back, her eyes wide.

"The zanpakto...they've managed to manifest...on their own..." Captain Hitsugaya said, just as stunned as everyone else.

Ayame jumped as a shadow appeared next to her. A pair of gold eyes spared her a contemptuous glance before the black cat man that was Meiun-neko flash stepped to join his new comrades.

Ayame took a step forward, her hand outstretched.

"Meiun-neko!"

Shuuhei grabbed her arm, keeping her from going any further. He mutely shook his head when she looked at him in surprise. Captain Kuchiki stepped to the front of the group, standing tall and proud as he faced the man in white and the gathered zanpakto.

"Enough of this," he said, his commanding voice carrying over the assembly, "Tell us who you are."

The man looked at them, his eyes mocking.

"I am known as Muramasa. And this night marks the end of the soul reapers' reign over the zanpakto. From now on," he stretched out one hand, "It will be the zanpakto, who rule over the soul reapers," a purple rune flashed in the air before his open hand before gathering in his palm and lengthening into a sword.

He stabbed the blade into the ground and lines of purple light raced from it. The ground split and elevated, raising the zanpakto above the level of the soul reapers. Ayame's grip tightened on the hilt of her katana.

"The zanpakto will rule over the soul reapers? Is that some kind of joke?" Ukitake asked.

Muramasa smirked and replied that it was no joke, the zanpakto were indeed freed of their soul reapers. Captain Kyoraku stepped forward to once again ask where the head captain was. There was a pause.

"Genryusai Yamamoto has been sealed away," Muramasa said.

Ayame gasped in surprise. It could not be true!

"You expect us to believe that?" Kyoraku asked.

"You may not believe it, but it is the truth."

Ikkaku, apparently fed up with the proceedings, charged Muramasa. He was foiled by one of the zanpakto, a man with long green hair and an 'x' shaped scar on his face. Ikkaku scowled.

"We've all heard enough of you. The time for listening to what you have to say is over!"

Captain Ukitake drew his sword.

"Shunsui!"

The two of them led the charge into battle. Ayame flash stepped, joining her comrades as they entered into combat with the zanpakto. She saw her captain fighting a masked man. Rangiku, who had rushed to help him, was blocked by a small, flying girl who was almost fairylike. Shuuhei moved to help Iba carry Captain Komamura away from the fight. Ayame darted to the side, intending to help Rangiku, but her path was blocked by an emaciated figure upon whose shoulder was a large, weighted ball and chain. His only item of clothing was a loincloth around his waist. He looked down at her through lank, dark hair.

"What does he see in you?" he muttered after a slight pause.

Ayame frowned, raising her sword. Then a shadow fell aross her. She looked up to see Captain Kurotsuchi's zanpakto looming in the sky, ready to spit poison on them all. Captain Kyoraku called for retreat.

"It's too late for that," Muramasa said as Renji's bankai snaked over the edge of the elevated ground.

Ayame watched in horror as it opened its snakelike jaws and fired. Ayame flash stepped out of the way just in time, making it to one of the rooftops below the hill. Her chest heaved as she breathed hard.

_This is madness! _she thought, _How can we fight them? _

She looked around, seeing nothing but death and destruction, left in the wake of the zanpakto. She gritted her teeth.

"It's my duty as a seated officer to stop them!" she told herself, "...Or to die trying."

"The second option is more likely," a voice said behind her.

She turned quickly to see the emaciated man standing behind her. She brought her katana into a defensive position.

"Who are you?" she asked the first question that came to mind.

The zanpakto raised his own sword, a _khopesh_. Ayame's eyes widened.

"Wabisuke!"

"Hm," he lowered the sword again, "So you recognize me...Ayame Suzuki."

Ayame felt a thin trail of sweat run down her temple. She knew she couldn't beat Wabisuke's abilities, not even when she was able to activate her shikai. In a desperate and habitual move, Ayame brought her own blade up.

"Rend, Meiun-neko!"

Nothing happened. Wabisuke looked at her in a long-suffering manner.

"Your Meiun-neko no longer answers to you."

Ayame took a small step back.

"And even if he did, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Explosions broke out behind Ayame, causing her to look back in fear. She could only look on in despair as the sereitei burned. She felt rather than heard Wabisuke suddenly move closer. She whipped back around and took in a surprised breath. He stood not even an arm's length from her, looking down at her. She felt pressure applied to her zanpakto and felt her eyes widen further. Slowly, she broke her gaze from Wabisuke's and looked at their swords, which were touching.

"Ah!"

The muscles in her arm tightened automatically as the weight of her sword suddenly doubled. She brought her other hand up to assist the first. Wabisuke tapped their blades together thrice more in quick sucession. Ayame cried out as the weight of her sword grew to be too much for her to handle. The blade slammed into the roof, cutting through the shingles. The sword, which had originally been right around five pounds, was suddenly immensely heavy.

_My sword...it must be nearly eighty pounds now...I can't fight with this!_

"You've lost," Wabisuke said, "Pathetic. I don't get how Izuru could be in love with a weak thing like you."

Ayame's head snapped up.

"What?" she breathed.

"Oh, you didn't know? Hmph. You do now."

Ayame's mind spun, the surprise at this new information mixing with her fear and confusion. She stared up at the Zanpakto, knowing that she had to think of some way to combat him, but in no state to do anything. Shakily, she stepped back and raised her hands.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

Wabisuke easily flash stepped out of the way, coming up behind Ayame. She leapt back as his sword crashed down.

"You're only option now is kido. You can't beat me like that."

Ayame's eyes narrowed.

"Shakkaho!"

The red blast blew up in Wabisuke's face.

"Agh!" he staggered slightly, blinded by the smoke caused by the attack.

Ayame flew through the smoke, planting her foot in his face. Wabisuke gave a muffled grunt, the kick propelling him backward. Ayame jumped back, away from him. He stared at her in disbelief.

"You kicked me in the face..."

Ayame did not reply, but took up a gaurd stance, her feet planted.

"You're going to use martial arts against me?" Wabisuke asked.

Ayame's eyes narrowed.

"I excell in martial arts due to the nature of my zanpakto. As often as I sparred with Izuru, you should know that."

"Hmph."

Wabisuke flash stepped to her, swinging at her legs. She jumped over the attack and spun into a round house kick. Wabisuke turned so that her foot struck the large weight on his back, which she had not noticed before. She cried out in pain and fell to the rooftop, landing on her other foot. Wabisuke brought his strangely shaped sword down and struck her leg. Ayame fell to one knee. He struck the other and she fell onto her side. He then touched each of her arms with the sword, weighing her down. She panted, lying on the roof top, looking up at him. Wabisuke looked down at her silently for a moment. Then he turned away.

Ayame was shocked.

"Wh-where are you going?"

He stopped.

"I'm leaving," he said without looking back.

"Why not kill me?"

He paused before replying.

"I don't feel like it."

With that, he was gone.

Ayame lay on the rooftop, confused and unable to move. She heard the explosions beginning to die down, as were the sounds of battle. She debated on raising her spritual pressure slightly so that aid could come, however, that plan could backfire and draw enemies on her. So she laid there, hoping to be found. If she was not, she would just wait until the effects of Wabisuke's ability wore off. Ayame lay there, waiting and pondering what the zanpakto had told her.


	15. Crisis: Aftermath

**Hello again, dear readers! I received some wonderful and very encouraging reviews about that last chapter. Really guys, you're making me blush with all your compliments. The story will begin to wind down soon. I've got everything to the end planned out, except for a couple of details.**

**Alrighty guys, it's voting time again! I'm considering including a nongraphic lemon scene later in the story. Whether or not it appears is up to you as the readers. Do YOU want a lemon scene? Nongraphic only, I don't do graphic stuff.**

**Now then, on to the main event. R&R please!**

* * *

Ayame was rescued by a member of squad ten who had been sent out to look for survivors. He had been elated to find his third seat, exclaiming that everyone had thought her lost and been searching desperately for her. By that point, she had been up on the roof for nearly an hour, searching for some way to combat an enemy if they came upon her in her present state. Her nerves were raw from the constant danger and situtation in which she found herself. The squad member quickly checked her for injuries, giving her statistics of the battle as he did so. There were many injured and many buildings that had been destroyed. They were in the process of recovering the captains, leiutenants, and seated officers.

"Why not other gaurdsmen?" Ayame asked.

The man looked at her in surprise.

"If we don't have our leaders, we cannot function to counter this catastrophe."

Ayame nodded slightly, seeing the reasoning.

"Have all the captains made it?"

"All but Captain Kuchiki are accounted for. Though I have no doubt we'll find him soon."

Ayame made a small 'hmm'ing noise.

The squad member picked up her fallen sword and slid it into her sheath. He then lifted Ayame, grunting slightly.

"Third seat Suzuki, beg my pardon, but why are you and your sword so heavy?"

Ayame sighed.

"I battled Leiutenant Kira's Wabisuke."

He looked at her with something like awe.

"Did you win?"

Ayame shook her head.

"No. He defeated me and left me alive."

The man began to flash step from roof top to roof top, not powerful enough to go all the way to squad four. Ayame felt some of the weight slowly leaving her limbs. By the time they reached squad four, she was able to walk with her arm around the man's shoulders for support. The relief center was chaos. People rushed back and forth, carrying wounded, supplies, and news. Ayame removed her arm from around her subordinate's shoulders.

"Continue to help where you're needed. I'll be fine," she said, leaning against the wall.

He bowed and hurried off. Ayame sighed, knowing that there were others in much more critical conditions than she who needed to receive aid before her. She leaned heavily on the wall, exhaustion seeping into her body.

Someone laid their hand on her arm.

"Ayame, are you injured?"

She looked around quickly to see Izuru standing beside her, watching her with concerned blue eyes. She blushed slightly and looked down.

"No. I'm not injured, not really."

He moved so that they were facing each other.

"What happened?" he asked, tilting her chin up so that she had to look at him.

She paused for a moment before replying.

"I fought Wabisuke."

His eyes widened and his hand fell from her face.

"Wabisuke?"

Ayame nodded. He stared at her for a moment before blinking, his eyes seeming to snap back into focus.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, his hands coming up to grip her shoulders, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Ayame smiled ever so slightly, "I'm alright. He incapacitated me, but left me alive."

Izuru breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Tell me what happened."

A pair of soul reapers rushed by, carrying an injured man between them.

"Later," Ayame said, "Right now, we're both needed elsewhere."

"But you can barely stand!"

With an effort, Ayame pushed herself from the wall, wobbling slightly as her body adjusted to what was left of the extra weight. She gave Izuru a small smile.

"Maybe not properly, but I can still give orders."

Izuru looked at her for a moment before looking away, somewhat guiltily. On impulse, Ayame reached out to touch his cheek, her arm already free of Wabisuke's power. She knew of Izuru's tendency to blame himself for bad things, such as the leaving of Gin Ichimaru.

"Izuru, it's not your fault."

He looked back at her, into her eyes.

"Our zanpakto are acting independently now. What Wabisuke did to me is not your fault, just as anything Meiun-neko has done is not my fault. Though it may feel like it is at present," she smiled sadly, "Please, everyone needs you...," she paused, "_I _need you too much for you to blame yourself."

His eyes widened and he stared at her, digesting her words. His hand slowly came up and covered her smaller one, pressing it to his cheek, leaning into her touch. Ayame blushed slightly.

"Alright," he said finally, "I won't. On the condition that you won't blame yourself either, when you see Meiun-neko's work."

Ayame blinked in surprise. Then her blush darkened and she looked away.

"You know me too well," she muttered before meeting his gaze again, "I'll do my best."

His lips quirked slightly as he drew her hand away from his face, still holding it.

"Good," he glanced over his shoulder, "I should go. Will you be alright here?"

Ayame nodded.

"Though I don't plan on staying right here, I'll be fine."

He opened his mouth to protest but Ayame held the first finger of her free hand to his lips, silencing him.

"It's not at all fair of me to rest when I am in perfect condition to act as a support in the face of this crisis," she dropped her hand, "My squad needs me. From what I've heard, they were very worried about me."

Izuru surprised her by smiling pulling her into an embrace. Her eyes widened as his arms encircled her. He held her close, his cheek pressed against her hair.

"I meant to tell you earlier," he said softly, "You're beautiful, especially with your hair down."

He squeezed her slightly before stepping back and vanishing in a flash step.

Ayame stood there with wide eyes, her hand involuntarily moving up to touch her hair.

_Izuru...he said I'm beautiful..._

She shook her head slightly to clear it. She had to focus on more important things than romance at the moment. Gritting her teeth, she took a step forward. It was difficult, but she was able to do so. She took another step and then another. Soon, she had forced herself to adjust enough that she could walk. After that, it was only a simple matter to flash step.

She flash stepped, through the relief center, searching for Captain Hitsugaya or Rangiku. She found Hitsugaya talking to Captain Ukitake on the other side of the building. She staggered slightly as she reappeared a few feet from them. The two captains broke of their conversation in surprise.

"Ayame!" Hitsugaya sounded relieved.

Ukitake moved to steady her.

"Are you alright, third seat Suzuki?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I was temporarily incapacitated by one of the zanpakto. For whatever reason, though, he left me alive."

Captain Ukitake smiled gently, his hand still on her shoulder.

"It's good to see that you're alive and able to function. This means that most of our officers are accounted for...even if they aren't all able to fulfill their posts."

This comment made Ayame realize how lucky she was to be alive. It troubled her, though, that Wabisuke had not finished her off. She frowned slightly.

"Ayame?" Hitsugaya asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, eyes clearing.

"Just worried, sir. I'm still recovering from the attack and am unable to be of much assistance in battle as of yet."

"That's alright," Ukitake told her, "The zanpakto appear to have retreated for the time being."

Ayame felt relief sweep over her.

"What happened to you, Ayame? You aren't injured..." Hitsugaya trailed off.

"I fought Leiutenant Kira's Wabisuke."

Recognition flashed in her captain's eyes and he nodded.

"I see. Find somewhere to rest. We'll need you first thing in the morning."

Ayame nodded, feeling somewhat guilty at the relief that welled up inside her. She was glad that her captain's order released her from her duties, as fatigue was steadily overtaking her.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," she bowed.

"Will you need assistance?" Ukitake asked politely.

"No, thank you Captain. It's kind of you to offer," Ayame smiled at him before looking back to Captain Hitsugaya, "Captain? How many...?"

He looked at her with a slightly blank expression, understanding the question.

"The number is yet unknown, but many have been lost."

Ayame felt a deep sadness sweep over her in the face of so much death. She could not help but wonder how many of those deaths had been caused by Meiun-neko. And whether or not Kurai was alright.

"I see," she bowed once more, to both of them, "I'll see you in the morning, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake."

With that she flash stepped, making her way toward squad eight, Kurai's squad. Fires raged around the sereitei. Ayame forced herself not to look at the crushed and burning buildings. Not to think that under any one of them, could be the body of her brother or one of her friends. She felt an instantaneous relief as she stepped through the gates of squad eight. Kurai was just on the other side, helping some other soul reapers search for survivors among some rubble.

"Kurai!" she cried, running toward him as best she could.

He turned and his face lit up when he saw her. He ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank kami, you're alright," he said breathlessly, "Captain Kyoraku set us to searching for survivors and I was so afraid that I'd find your body."

"I thought that I'd receive a report about you," Ayame cried into his shirtfront, finally allowing the stress of the night to show through tears.

He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It'd take more than a couple of renegade zanpakto to kill me," he said.

Ayame smiled up at him, hiccuping slightly.

"I hope so."

Kurai smiled back.

"You should go get some rest. You were up on the hill with the captains and leiutenants, weren't you?"

"How did you guess?"

"I didn't see you running around down here when the zanpakto attacked. I knew that you must not be in the streets, otherwise you'd be fighting."

"I see. Well, you're right, I was on the hill. We were forced to scatter in the face of  
Leiutenant Abarai's bankai."

"All the more reason for you to rest. I know that squad ten is still undamaged. You can go back there."

Ayame nodded.

"Thank you, Kurai," she hugged him once more, "Be safe."

He squeezed her before releasing her.

"You too."

Ayame gave him a weary smile and flash stepped away.


	16. Crisis: Meiun-neko, the hunter

**Two chapters in one day...*lifts hands* halleluja...**

**I hope you enjoy this next instalation of the story. I'll give you guys a little spoiler about an upcoming chapter: All you visord fans are going to be very happy about the arrival of the new captains of squads three, five, and nine. I know I am ^^. Shinji is one of my favorite characters.**

**I've gotta warn you that this next chapter gets a little depressing. It's gorey and actiony and I cried while writing it. I feel like such a sadistic author...**

**Please, R&R!**

* * *

Ayame and the other seated officers were set to security positions by Captain Ukitake that morning. She was stationed in the area covered by her own squad, overlapping squads eleven and nine.

She had been exhausted when she had returned to the barracks the night before and had fallen into a dreamless sleep. Only when one of the squad members was sent to get her in the morning, did she wake up.

As Ayame darted across the rooftops, she kept her senses on high alert, searching for zanpakto that might be slipping in. She had pulled her hair back from her face, the certainty of battle looming on the horizon. Her green eyes scanned the streets below, her hand resting on the hilt of her katana, an empty sword now that Meiun-neko had abandoned her. She sighed slightly.

"Third Seat Suzuki, is something wrong?"

One of the squad members who was accompanying her had appeared at her side just in time to hear her sigh.

"I'm just worried," her eyes tightened, "This grey sky makes me uneasy," she vaguely gestured to the clouded sky above, "And I'm sad that we lost so many last night."

The squad member touched her shoulder.

"It is good that we have such a compassionate officer," he smiled, "If you didn't care about what happened to us normal soul reapers, our position would be much worse."

She gave a small smile in return.

"It's my duty as third seat to ensure that as many people as possible survive."

She caught something out of the corner of her eye and flash stepped. When she reached the spot, there was nothing but shadow. She frowned.

"Ma'am! Did you see something?" the squad member had followed.

Ayame shook her head.

"No, I thought I did, but there was nothing there," she turned to look at him, "Sorry."

"We're all on high alert, no need to apologize," a familliar voice said.

Ayame's head snapped around. Shuuhei stood on the rooftop just across the street, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Leiutenant Hisagi!" the squad ten member quickly bowed.

"Shuuhei!"

Ayame leapt across the street.

"Are you alright? I was worried about you last night," she said as she landed in a crouch before him.

"I'm fine," he replied as she rose, "What about you?"

"I survived. Unlike so many others."

He nodded, his face solemn.

"It was a rough night," he paused, "Is your brother okay?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled slightly, "I went and saw him on my way back to squad ten last night. Thank you for asking."

Shuuhei could not help but return her smile.

Ayame opened her mouth to speak again when she sensed something that made her eyes go wide and her lips to part in shock. Shuuhei's expression became one of concern.

"Ayame? What is it?"

Her head snapped around.

"I sense something at squad ten," she murmured.

Her face became set and she pointed at the squad ten member.

"You, with me, we're going to go check it out."

"I'll come too," Shuuhei put in.

Ayame looked back at him and shook her head.

"This is my district and therefore any threat is my responsibility. I can't pull you away from your district. What if something happens and your squad needs you?"

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

"Be careful."

"We will," she nodded to her subordinate, "Move out."

The two of them disappeared in a flash step. When they reappeared at squad ten, they were met with bloodshed. The two gaurds who had been posted outside the gates were lying lifeless at their posts, their bodies covered in blood. Ayame felt bile rise in her throat. Her companion covered his mouth, looking pale.

"We're too late," Ayame muttered, stepping between the bodies, through the blood.

She knew without looking that the red liquid had coated the bottoms of her sandals. The squad member hesitantly followed her, staring at his fallen comrades as he passed. Ayame looked grimly around the courtyard just inside the gate. Five more bodies littered the ground in similar states to those out front. She drew her katana.

"Swords out," she said quietly.

The squad member nodded and drew his own katana, coming to stand back to back with Ayame as they observed the courtyard. The young third seat kept her face expressionless as her keen eyes searched the shadows of the wall that enclosed the area.

"I can sense you," she called out in a level voice, "Show yourself."

A large, scythe-like blade on a chain whizzed out of the darkness, causing Ayame and her companion to spring apart. Ayame's eyes widened as a second blade followed her into the air. She blocked with her sword, grunting. Both blades were pulled back.

"Well, if you insist," an insolent voice said.

A figure appeared on top of the wall, having just flash stepped. It was a man, or a man-like figure. His entire body was a dark red-black. A long, wild main of hair stuck straight up off the back of his head before falling to his midback, bearing his pointed ears. He grinned ferally, baring sharp canines. His only clothing was a ragged, grey scarf and pants of the same color. On his feet were curved shoes, like those of a jester. However, there was nothing amusing about this character. Just as there was nothing amusing about the large, scythelike blades he held in each hand. Ayame's eyes widened. She recognized those blades.

"Kazeshini," her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you recognize me," his grin widened. "How nice."

Ayame heard the tell-tale sound of another flash step.

"Kazeshini. Leave this one to me."

Ayame stiffened at the sound of the newcomer's voice

Kazeshini's eyes flashed, but his grin didn't fade.

"Why should I?"

"Because she's my master. Surely even you can respect that I'd like to finish her myself."

Ayame slowly turned. There, standing only a few yards behind her, was Meiun-neko, his metalic claws fully extended, his gold cat eyes watching her predetorally.

"Hmph, fine," Kazeshini stuck his nose up, as if it were a painstaking favor, letting Meiun-neko kill Ayame, "But I get this weakling."

Before Ayame could move, he hurled one of the scythes, impaling her companion with one of the double blades.

"No!"

The man dropped to the ground, dead. Kazeshini cackled.

"My purpose is to reap lives, girl! Don't get in my way!"

Ayame turned, glaring at him.

"I don't see how a monster like you could be Shuuhei's zanpakto!" she yelled angrily.

"Monster?" he laughed, "You're breaking the hearts of two men, if that's not monstrous, then I don't know what is," he gave an amused sneer, "Oh, did you know. It's not just that fool Izuru that fell for you."

Ayame felt her eyes widen even as her brows furrowed. She had known that Shuuhei had feelings for her, and suspected that Izuru did. But to have it confirmed caused her heart to beat wildly in her chest, emotion mixing with adrenaline.

"But you haven't even mentioned the best part, Kazeshini," Meiun-neko's deep purring voice was full of mockery, "She didn't even know that Kira loved her until Wabisuke told her," he chuckled, "She's so confused now, you can see it on her face."

"She really is pathetic, just like those two fools," Kazeshini sneered.

Ayame gritted her teeth,

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" she cried.

The red light of the attack flew at Kazeshini. He easily flash stepped out of the way, cackling.

"Ooh, I think we ticked her off!" he laughed.

Meiun-neko appeared behind Ayame, slashing with his talons. She ducked and his long claws passed overhead.

"Have fun, cat!" Kazeshini called, "I'm off to reap my own master's life!"

"Wait!" Ayame called.

But he was gone.

Meiun-neko slashed again, making her leap away.

"You don't have time to worry about others, Ayame," he drew his rought tongue along one of the claws, "You have me to worry about."

Ayame's eyes narrowed. She raised her katana.

"How many of these are your handiwork?" she asked.

He quirked one fur covered eyebrow ridge.

"Here? None," he bared his teeth in an almost feral grin, "I was at squad eight, searching for your brother."

Ayame's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't find him," he licked the back of one hand lazily, "I was about to leave when I sensed you. And you're a much bigger prize than your brother," he rubbed the back of the same hand against his forehead, bathing.

He dropped his hand and looked at her.

"I'm going to gut you and make your blood spill across the ground. Then I'm going to hang your body where your brother, Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and your dear Captain can see it," his gold eyes were malicious, "But first, I'm going to hunt you. You see, that is my instinct, to hunt. You deny me the hunt and the bloodshed that goes with it. Now, I'll hunt again. And you will be my first prey. You have thirty seconds to begin running."

"And why would I do that?" Ayame felt a cold rage building in her for the first time since her mother's death.

"Because if you don't, I shall kill whoever remains in this building," he motioned to the barracks behind him.

Ayame glared at the cat man.

"Twenty five seconds," he said.

Ayame flash stepped.

She quickly made her way into the forest around the sereitei, hoping to draw Meiun-neko away from innocents. Trees flashed by as she ceased her flash step and began to run instead. Her heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline pumped through her veins, her vision became suddenly focused, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She was being hunted. She was prey. Prey to her own zanpakto. Her eyes narrowed and she mentally cursed. She could not allow herself to become scared. She skidded to a stop and spun, drawing her sword, ready to meet the cat man head on. A few moments later, his voice rang out around her.

"Well that's no fun," he said lazily, "You stopped running."

Ayame turned slowly in a circle, trying to pinpoint his voice. However, she found that she could not.

"I am not here for your convenience!"

Meiun-neko chuckled in his low, purring voice.

"Am I making you angry, Ayame? Good. You're much too kind and sweet for my tastes. And peaceful, always trying to avoid bloodshed. You're disgusted by it."

Ayame's eyes narrowed dangerously and her grip on the handle of her katana tightened.

"Bloodshed is disgusting! All life is sacred and should not be thrown away!"

Meiun-neko laughed, a strange, coughing sound.

"How ironic that a soul reaper should say that."

"I do not kill, I merely escort the souls of the deceased into a new life. A sacred life! A life that you will not be allowed to destroy."

Meiun-neko appeared at the base of the tree directly in front of Ayame. His gold, slit-pupiled eyes glared at her.

"You will not tell me what I am allowed and not allowed to do, Ayame Suzuki."

"I will, because you are my zanpakto."

"I am no one's servant!" Meiun-neko snarled.

Ayame was silent for a moment.

"You were never my servant, Meiun-neko. Our relationship was not one of subjugation. You were my protector. We were two halves of a whole."

The cat man's black tail twitched in agitation as he appeared to consider this. He rested in a crouch, his hands against the ground, his metalic claws kneading the soil. His eyes became heavily lidded as he thought. Then they opened wide.

"It does not matter now. All that matters now is instinct," he began to pace on all fours, "And my instinct is to hunt. You said I was your protector, which means that you are weaker than me. The law of nature is that the weak serve to feed the strong."

He suddenly appeared before her, his chest against hers. He drew one tallon down her cheek in a caress, his furred lips brushing her ear.

"I will devour you...my prey," his voice was a mockery of a lover's whisper.

Ayame slashed at him and he leapt back, his teeth bared. His eyes were alight with excitement as he watched her through his shaggy black hair. Ayame felt something warm run down her cheek, followed by a sting of pain. Meiun-neko lifted the tallon with which he had cut her and licked it clean of blood, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the taste. A shudder ran through Ayame. A bead of sweat ran down her temple at the feeling of his spiritual pressure, which was similar to hers.

_How could this creature be part of my soul? His bloodlust is stifling...I don't know if I can beat him._

She took a small step back. Sensing the movement, Meiun-neko's eyes flew open and locked on her, his pointed ears swiveling toward her. Ayame's eyes widened as she saw the muscles in his torso tense beneath the fur. Then, he sprang at her, sharp canines bared in an elated grin. His eyes were full of madness as his tallons lengthened. Ayame brought her katana up and blocked his first hand, twirling to the side so as to avoid the second. The clang of metal on metal rang out through the woods. Ayame countered, thrusting at Meiun-neko, who, with all the grace of a cat, leapt into the air. He twirled as he came down, planning on slashing her from head to toe with his claws. Ayame flash stepped to avoid it. She heard a whoosh behind her and turned quickly. But not quickly enough. Pain exploded in her back as the metal tallons tore through her skin, shredding five long gashes from her shoulder to her hip. She cried out and fell forward, landing on her hands and knees. Her long hair fell around her face, stained with blood. She felt some of it sticking to her back. Meiun-neko appeared a few feet away, holding her hair tie.

"What a lovely position to see you in. So weak, so defeated, so...bloody," he once again licked his tallons.

Ayame staggered upright. Blood splattered across the grass and she bit her tongue to stifle a groan of pain. Meiun-neko grinned. He flash stepped again and Ayame felt his claws tear through her stomach. She gasped as blood splurted.

"Shall I add to those scars you prize so much?"

She brought her left hand up to cover the new wounds, her right holding her sword. She breathed hard, her breath coming in short gasps. Meiun-neko appeared before her once more. His face was serious.

"You are too weak to even stand a chance against me."

With that, he drove his talloned hand into Ayame's stomach, just below her hand.

Ayame felt a scream of pain rip itself from her throat, going on and on. Her head fell back as her sword slipped from her fingers. Her vision went white and then red. She felt blood well up in her throat and coughed, the red liquid flying from her lips. Meiun-neko curled one finger inside her, causing her to scream again. Her hand futily and weakly tugged at his wrist. He watched her malevolently, his lips curled in a dark smile. He tightened the muscles in his arm, lifting her from the ground. Ayame's green eyes were wide as she stared up at the sky. There was nothing but the pain and a desperate wish that it would stop. Meiun-neko jerked his hand from her, allowing her broken body to fall to the ground. She whimpered as she struck the grass. Her zanpakto looked down at her, still smiling.

"Now, you will die. Alone, without your darling brother or any of your friends. I wonder how long it will take them to find your body. Farewell, my _master_," he spoke the last word mockingly.

Then he disappeared in a flash step.

Ayame lay on the ground, gasping desperately for breath, her bloodstained hair pooling about her. Tears of pain and despair gathered in her eyes before running down her temples. She weakly attempted to roll over, only to cry out again as the movement sent waves of pain through her body. She slumped back, feeling a sob build in her throat.

_I'm going to die...I'm going to die out here, on my own. I'll never see Kurai or Taro or Father again. Or Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya...or Shuuhei or Izuru..._

She choked out the sob, realizing just how afraid of death she was. She was in too much pain to move, much less flash step.

_I don't want to die...I was a fool to lead him out here._

She threw the last of her strength into a burst of spiritual pressure and a cry for help. Then she lay in the grass, her life slowly edging away as the blood ran from her body. She waited, hoping that someone would answer her call.

As the blackness began to creep in around her vision, someone appeared in the tree above. A dark-skinned woman wearing an orange shirt and black tights watched her from the branch above. The woman's long hair was tied back and hung over her shoulder. Ayame blinked and suddenly the woman was kneeling next to her.

"Can you move?" she asked.

Ayame's voice was a rasp as she answered.

"No."

The woman nodded.

"This is going to hurt you more than it does me."

With that, the woman gripped Ayame's shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position. Ayame bit hard on her lip to muffle her cry of pain, causing it to emit as a groan. She heard the woman make a low exclamation.

"You've lost a lot of blood. I need to get you to squad four, fast," she drew Ayame's arm about her shoulder.

Ayame had never seen anyone flash step so fast or so far as this woman did. Within minutes, they arrived at the relief center. Ayame's head was spinning from bloodloss and she was sure that there was a trail of blood following her as the woman helped her stagger through the doors. The inside of the relief center was full of people bustling from place to place, carrying medical supplies and reports. No one seemed to notice Ayame's arrival. The woman frowned before calling out in a loud voice.

"I have a critically injured woman!"

One of the squad four members heard and rushed over. The girl's eyes widened when she saw Ayame.

"Third Seat Suzuki!" she moved under Ayame's other arm to help support her, "We don't have much room. We'll have to treat her in the same room as Leiutenant Hisagi."

Ayame's eyes widened slightly.

"What happened to him?" she rasped, worried about him despite her own critical condition.

"He fought his zanpakto in the woods. He would have been killed if Leiutenant Kira hadn't stepped in," the girl replied as she and the mysterious woman half-dragged Ayame through the chaos that was the relief center, "He just arrived not too long ago."

Ayame felt the strength steadily leaving her limbs.

"Hold on, third seat," the woman said, "We're here."

Ayame blinked furiously to clear her bleary eyes. The fourth division girl opened the door. Ayame quickly looked through and saw Shuuhei. He was unconscious, lying in a hospital bed. His shirt had been removed, revealing his well toned upper body. A medic was working over a long gash across his torso. Izuru stood nearby, ready to offer assistance when needed. Upon the arrival of the three females, his blue eyes moved from Shuuhei to the door. His expression changed from melencholy to horror. He was immedietely at Ayame's side, taking her from the two women in his stronger arms. He gently lifted her onto an empty bed, ignoring the blood that still flowed from her wounds. Ayame gave a small cry as her injuries were stretched.

"Lay her on her side," the girl ordered, readying a tray of tools and bandages.

Ayame's breath came in short, pained gasps. Sweat ran down her face and she blinked furiously, trying to keep her blurring vision clear.

"Ayame, what happened?" Izuru asked.

He had kneeled down next to the bed and was clutching one of her hands between both of his.

"Meiun-neko," Ayame whispered.

Izuru's eyes were wide and fearful as he glanced down at the wound. His already pale face had become white.

"Did you see the battle, Miss Youroichi?" the fourth division girl asked.

Youroichi shook her head.

"No, or I would have intervened. I was in the area when I heard her scream. She let loose a blast of spiritual pressure as an s.o.s signal. It was a smart thing to do."

The healer cut away the back of Ayame's shihakusho and then gasped loudly.

"Her back...it's shredded..." she laid a gentle hand upon one of the wounds.

Ayame gritted her teeth as a small whimper escaped her. She was so close to losing consciousness. And so tired. Perhaps if she just sank into the darkness, the pain would end.

"Dammit."

Her eyes, which had been fluttering shut, snapped open at Izuru's muttered curse. He had removed the front of her shihakusho and was staring at the five slashes across her stomach. In her lower abdomin, just below the gashes, was the gaping hole that Meiun-neko's hand had left. Ayame's white bra was soaked in blood. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. Izuru's hands covered the wound as he began to heal her. She saw a sweat break out on his face. He was afraid. Afraid that she would die.

"Izuru," she whispered.

His eyes never moved from the wound.

"Don't worry, Ayame," he told her, "We're going to save you. I'm not going to let you die."

The fourth division girl had placed her hands on Ayame's back and was quickly healing the gashes so that they could mover her onto her back to better deal with the larger wound. Ayame felt the urge to sleep overcome her again. She slowly allowed her eyes to close.

"Don't go to sleep, third seat. Or you'll never wake up."

Ayame's eyes opened again and she saw Youroichi standing at face level with her.

"That urge to sleep that you have is your body telling you to give up. Don't let yourself go."

"O-okay," Ayame rasped.

"Try not to talk, Ayame," Izuru told her, "Focus on breathing."

Ayame gave a small nod, though he did not see it, and began to do as he said, focusing on drawing more air into her lungs.

"Good luck, you two. You as well, third seat," Youroichi said before walking out with a small wave.

Neither of the healers replied as they worked. Ayame could not see the girl working on her back, but she knew that she was doing a good job. The searing pain of the five gashes had faded to a dull throb. Her stomach, on the other hand, was numb. She assumed that the reason she could no longer feel pain there was beause of nerve damage. Izuru's brow was furrowed as his hands hovered over the wound, casting a faint glow on the gaping hole. She studied his face through pain-stricken eyes. His blue eyes were intense as he focused on his work. She felt a small pang. He did not have to help her, he was not a member of squad four. He was the leiutenant of the third squad. He could have simply ordered anoth healer to attend to her. However, he had not. He had rushed to her side immedietely. She remembered Wabisuke's slightly scornful voice as he spoke of Izuru loving her.

_Could it be true?_ she wondered, _Or was it mearly Wabisuke trying to dig at me? If it is true, this means I've caught the eyes of two Leiutenants. That would be quite a feat. Two strong, wonderful men...and I have to choose between them_, her heart tightened at the thought.

Shuuhei stirred in the bed next to hers. They were separated by only a short distance and a bedside table. Ayame allowed herself to smile slightly, glad that he was alright. The wound on his chest was nearly healed. The healer working over him waited until he was fully awake before asking him to sit up. Ayame then saw that there was another large gash across his back. The healer wrapped his torso in bandages and murmured a few instructions of rest before leaving the room. Ayame gave a small, pained gasp when she felt something cold touch her back.

"I'm sorry, Third Seat Suzuki, I should have given you some warning," the fourth division girl apologized, "I'm clensing the gashes. I'm going to need to stitch them shut in order for the skin to heal properly. I've managed to knit the muscles underneath back together, and shorten the gashes," Ayame heard her rummaging through the tools on the medical table, "You're lucky, the cut was very clean."

Ayame clutched the sheet of the bed tightly in one fist, preparing herself. She could feel that the girl had managed to fully heal the gashes from her spine to her hip, where Meiun-neko's claws had not dug in as far. From her shoulder to her spine, though, the wounds had been deeper and more difficult to deal with.

Ayame heard movement and looked up. Shuuhei had risen from his hospital bed and was now kneeling next to Izuru.

"What happened?" he asked, his dark eyes lingering on the hole that was ever so slowly closing.

"Her zanpakto defeated her and left her for dead," Izuru answered for her, "Youroichi Shihoen found her and brought her here."

"He was so fast," Ayame said softly, "I couldn't keep up with him."

Shuuhei gently took her hand in his, his eyes sympathetic.

"Are you ready, Third Seat Suzuki?" the healer touched her shoulder.

Ayame nodded.

Moments later, the needle peirced her skin, causing her to grit her teeth. This pain was nothing compared to that of Meiun-neko's claws, but it still warrented a reaction from her. The needle pierced the skin at the edge of the still throbbing gash. It was followed by the strange sensation of the thread being dragged through the newly made hole. She shuddered, squeezing Shuuhei's hand.

As the healer sewed, Shuuhei and Izuru spoke quietly about the hole in Ayame's stomach.

"He tore up her intestines," Izuru muttered, "It's chaos inside."

His eyes tightened and he lowered his voice further, but not low enough that Ayame could not hear.

"I think he might have also managed to damage her uterus."

Ayame felt shock course through her.

_What does that mean?_

Shuuhei's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed.

"Can you fix it?"

"I believe so. Though...it may impare her ability to bear children."

Shuuhei cast Ayame a sympathetic glance. She stared at the opposite wall, feeling as if she would cry. She was to the place now that if treatment continued to be applied, she would not be in danger of death. However, the uterus was a fragile organ, it may not heal to its full capacity even with treatment, due to trauma. She thought about this. She had not given much thought to her future since she graduated. She hoped to simply continue on as third seat of squad ten. Maybe eventually get married to a good man. She had never thought about children. However, now that the option of having them may be taken from her, she felt grief. This grief was compounded by the fact that her own zanpakto had done this to her and revelled in it.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she clung to Shuuhei's hand like a lifeline.


	17. Crisis: Meiun-neko defeated

**My apologies for slow postage. I'm about to move from Indiana to Ohio, so I haven't had much writing time. Hope you enjoy these next chapters!**

* * *

Ayame awakened in her hospital bed in the early hours of the morning. Squad four was still a bustle of movement as healers hurried to and fro, tending to patients. Ayame blinked sleepily, guessing that it could not have been earlier than five o'clock. She was still lying on her side. She hazily remembered that Izuru telling her that she had been brought past the critical point and could sleep. The last thing she saw was Shuuhei's dark hand, still closed tenderly around hers.

She hesitantly reached down to touch her stomach. It had been bandaged.

"The hole is mostly gone. But they had to stitch the claw marks on your stomach."

Ayame looked up to see Shuuhei sitting up in his own hospital bed, watching her carefully. She slowly and carefully manuvered into a sitting position, wary of popping stitches. She hissed between her teeth when the movement pulled at the stitches in her stomach. She slowly leaned back against the pillows, glad to be off her side.

"How do you feel?" Shuuhei asked.

Ayame looked back to him.

"Sore and physically exhausted. It was one of the hardest battles I've ever fought," she frowned, "Though I didn't really get a chance to fight."

"Hmph, I can sympathize with you. It's difficult to fight your own zanpakto."

Ayame nodded slowly.

"Why were you out in the woods alone when you fought him?" Shuuhei asked.

Ayame allowed a small, wry smile to cross her lips.

"Remember how I suddenly cut off our conversation and went back to squad ten yesterday?"

"Yeah," he nodded once.

"When I got back, the gaurds at the gate were dead. As were any squad members who had been in the court yard," her eyes were sad, "Kazeshini attacked us as soon as we walked through the gates, killing my companion. Then Meiun-neko intervened and Kazeshini left. I'm assuming that's when he went after you."

Shuuhei nodded, listening.

"Meiun-neko told me that he had just been at squad eight, looking for Kurai. Luckily, Kurai had been out. Meiun-neko told me to run, to act as his prey."

"Why did you?"

"Because he threatened to kill everyone inside the barracks if I didn't."

Shuuhei was silent.

"I ran into the woods to lead him away from others. Then I made a stand," she gave a sad smile, "I didn't have a chance. He was like a blur. A flash of movement and then a splurt of blood. He left me for dead in the middle of the woods, where Miss Shihoen found me."

There was a slight pause.

"It sounds like we both got lucky."

Shuuhei went on to explain how he had also lured his zanpakto into the woods and had been defeated. Then he told of how Izuru had stepped in and saved his life.

"We did both get lucky," Ayame said quietly.

Ayame was glad to have Shuuhei to keep her company during the time that they were in the hospital together. She felt safer with him there, and slept easier. She also observed him as he interacted with her and realized that he did indeed have such strong feelings that they could be classified as love. She also observed Izuru as he came to visit and check on her. Though he was more subtle, now that Ayame knew what to look for, she also picked up signs of romantic feelings from him. However, it was not their feelings that startled Ayame. It was when she reflected inwardly and realized that slowly but surely, she was starting to return their feelings.

Ayame's wounds healed slowly despite regular treatment from the girl who had originally tended her. It had been deemed that, after the hole finished healing, it would be best if the remaining gashes simply closed on their own.

The Zanpakto rebellion was slowly crushed as Zanpakto were returned to their masters. Shortly after the rebellion began, Muramasa was destroyed. However, many of the Zanpakto were not being returned. They still roamed free and dangerous, their numbers including Kazeshini and Meiun-neko. Izuru had regained his Wabisuke shortly after it was destroyed by Captain Zaraki. Ayame was glad to hear that the perpetrator of the rebellion was dead, but it troubled her that not all the Zanpakto had returned. Her own Meiun-neko had not been seen since it had attacked her in the woods. Not even by the other Zanpakto. They reported that he had run off on his own shortly after he had 'killed' her, telling them all that he was off to fulfill his instincts. Ayame was distressed by this news, fearing that his prey may have been citizens of the rukon districts. She hoped that she would soon be healed enough to go after him or that he would make himself known.

She did not have to wait long.

Ayame was sitting in the hospital room, visiting with Shuuhei, Izuru, and Momo when Rangiku burst in, looking breathless.

"Ayame!" she gasped, leaning against the door, "Your brother..."

Ayame stared at her with wide eyes, suddenly sitting very upright. The robe around her upper body slipped, baring her shoulder. She paid it no heed.

"Meiun-neko came out of hiding and found him," Rangiku said quickly.

Ayame felt an awful chill go through her.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's alive!" Rangiku said quickly, "But he's here, and in bad condition."

Ayame was on her feet and across the room, zanpakto in hand, before anyone could stop her. It was only five days after her stitches had been put in, a mere two days since Muramasa's defeate, and the stitches were still in danger of breaking. She felt a few pull uncomfortably but ignored it. She brushed by Rangiku, who was too suprised to stop her.

"Ayame!" Shuuhei called.

"Wh-where are you going?" Momo yelled after her.

Ayame was deaf to them as she flash stepped down the hallway, avoiding the crowd of people that stood between her and where she sensed Kurai's spiritual pressure. She dashed into the room and saw Leiutenant Kotetsu working over him. He was covered in his own blood, his eyes closed, and his breathing labored. Ayame felt tears prick her eyes as she gasped. Leiutenant Kotetsu looked up and saw her. Her face immedietely melted into and expression of pity.

"Third Seat Suzuki, you shouldn't be in here..." she quickly ushered Ayame out.

The third seat stood before the door that had been closed to her, tears streaming silently down her face. Someone gently touched her shoulder. She looked back to see that her friends had followed her. Rangiku was the one who had touched her. She turned into the older woman's embrace, crying softly.

"I can't lose him too," she whispered.

Rangiku held her tightly, petting her hair.

"He won't die. Isane knows what she's doing."

Izuru looked at Shuuhei.

"Are you feeling well enough to put a stop to this?"

Shuuhei nodded, his face serious.

"We can put Meiun-neko down and make sure he doesn't harm anyone else."

Momo gave Ayame a small smile.

"It's alright Ayame. Kurai will be okay and Meiun-neko will be stopped."

Ayame was silent for a moment. Then she pulled back from Rangiku, drawing a hand over her face to dry her tears. Her eyes hardened and she tightened her grip on her katana.

"Yes, he will. Because I'm ending this."

Izuru protested, gripping her arm.

"You're in no condition to face him. Even with treatment, your internal organs are still in a fragile state. Not to mention those stitches are in danger of being torn out if you enter into combat."

Ayame looked up at him.

"Meiun-neko is my responsibility. Thank you for offering to help," she looked at Shuuhei as well, "But I can't have you handle my problems."

Shuuhei took a step closer.

"You have four leiutenants here, any of whom could order you to stand down."

Ayame looked at the floor.

"Then you'll have to punish me for insubordination, sir," she said softly

Shuuhei seemed to flinch slightly. Momo's eyes widened.

"Ayame!" she gasped, "You would go against orders?"

Ayame looked back at her.

"I believe that this is my duty. And every minute that you spend trying to stop me is another minute that Meiun-neko is on the loose, slaughtering innocents."

Izuru slowly released her arm. Ayame began walking quickly down the hall, toward the front door. She heard someone running to catch up with her. Rangiku appeared next to her, looking concerned.

"Ayame, I'm sorry about your brother, but you're acting a little strange. It's not like you to rush into battle, especially when you're injured. And it's definately not like you to even talk about disobeying orders. What happened?"

Ayame was silent for a moment.

"Seeing Kurai like that..." her expression became slightly pained, "It was too much like when my mother was killed by that hollow," she shook her head, "The story is too long to tell right now."

"But that still doesn't explain why you feel the need to place yourself on the line. Kurai will be alright."

"Yes, but how many other people that Meiun-neko is killing are sons, fathers, brothers, mothers, sisters, or daughters?" she hurried out the front door, "I can't allow him to run free."

"Shuuhei and Izuru can stop him."

Ayame's cheeks suddenly burned. She avoided her Leiutenant's eyes.

"I can't let them place themselves in harm's way for me when I can handle this," she murmured.

"Why? They're strong."

"Because..." Ayame paused, "Because I could never forgive myself if one of them got hurt," her blush darkened.

Rangiku's eyes widened.

"Ayame, do you...have feelings for both of them?"

Ayame shook her head, but it was not a motion of denial.

"I don't know. Maybe. I definately have a big crush on both of them," she gave a somewhat weak smile, breaking into a run, unwilling to waste her energy in a flash step.

Rangiku gave a small smile in return, also beginning to run.

"Well, after this I'll be sure to give you some tips. And then we'll have a long conversation in order to help you choose between them. Okay?" she said, attempting to bring her usual cheerfulness into play.

Ayame nodded.

"Okay."

Rangiku was silent for a moment.

"I sense the others coming after us," she looked at Ayame seriously, "We'll let you handle this, but if it starts going badly, we'll definately step in. We won't let you be killed."

Ayame smiled at her genuinely.

"Thank you, Rangiku, you're a good friend."

Rangiku grinned.

Captain Hitsugaya abruptly made an appearance by flash stepping. He paced himself on Ayame's other side, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I take it that you're going to fight Meiun-neko," it was not a question.

"I am, sir," Ayame replied.

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment. Then he spoke again.

"Be careful. If something goes wrong, try not to die before we can intervene."

Ayame nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Hitsugaya's piercing blue eyes moved to look ahead.

"We had better flash step. He's on his way toward squad four. We'll need to cut him off."

The three of them flash stepped together.

They appeared in the middle of a main street that led to squad four. Up ahead, Ayame could see Meiun-neko lazily stalking toward a group of five soul reapers that blocked his path. The soul reapers all stood with their swords held defensively, but their fear was apparent even from a distance. Meiun-neko grinned, licking his lips.

"Captain?" Ayame could not help the hint of deperation in her voice.

"Go."

Ayame drew her sword fluidly, sprinting toward the six combatants. Meiun-neko raised his clawed hands. Ayame faintly heard the whooshing sound of Izuru, Shuuhei, and Momo arriving. Meiun-neko gave a dry cackle.

"You're staring death in the eye," he growled at the five soul reapers.

Realizing that she would never make it in time on foot, Ayame flash stepped. She arrived just in time to block Meiun-neko's attack with her katana. The cat man looked at her in surprise. Then he hissed, baring his teeth angrilly.

"You!"

Ayame felt a strange calm overtake her as she stared back into his golden eyes.

"Run," she ordered the five soul reapers.

"Third Seat Suzuki..." one of them began.

"I'm ordering you to get out of here. Leave him to me."

The five of them gave a chorused 'yes, ma'am' before retreating. Meiun-neko glared at Ayame over their deadlock.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Ayame pushed him back before bringing her sword up into a defensive position.

"You didn't finish the job," she monotoned, keeping her emotions carefully in check though she wanted nothing more than to attack him in a flurry of rage.

Meiun-neko lowered himself into a crouch.

"A mistake I won't make again."

Ayame saw his muscles tense. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

_Here he comes._

Meiun-neko sprang, emitting a yowl. Ayame leapt into the air, spinning at the same time to bring her katana down. Meiun-neko's split-pupiled eyes widened and he jerked to the side, narrowly avoiding her attack. Ayame landed on top of one of the buildings that lined the street. Meiun-neko crouched on all fours in the middle of the street, hissing up at her.

"Something's different about you. You weren't able to dodge that attack last time."

Ayame looked down at him with a blank expression. She raised her left hand.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

Meiun-neko nimbly dodged the kido attack as a blast of blue fire was shot at him. As he bounded up the building across from Ayame, the young woman began to chant quickly under her breath.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens," she raised her voice, "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!"

Meiun-neko yowled as he was forced to dodge the double attack. The building he had just reached the top of was annihilated. As he was still airborne, Ayame flash stepped up to meet him. He growled as his claws met her katana with a resounding clang. She attacked in quick succession, her sword a blur of silver. She nicked Meiun-neko's arm, causing the black fur above the cut to become matted with blood. He growled, kicking her in the stomach so that she flew back into the building she had previously been standing on. Meiun-neko landed gracefully a few feet away. Ayame quickly rolled to her feet, feeling that some of her stitches had broken when Meiun-neko kicked her.

The cat man glanced down at his arm.

"You drew first blood," he dropped down onto all fours, "But it was a lucky shot."

Ayame took a few steps back as Meiun-neko advanced. Both her kido attacks had failed thus far and she knew from experiance that she could not hold the cat man off with only her katana. Her eyes tightened and she brought her zanpakto up so that it was held horizontally in front of her. During her time in the hospital, she had devoted many hours to meditation and soul searching in an attempt to regain her shikai. She was unsure whether or not she had been successful since she had not had a chance to test it. However, she was quickly running out of options in this battle.

Meiun-neko smirked.

"It's futile, you foolish girl."

He leaped at her.

Ayame sprang into the air, flying backwards, away from Meiun-neko.

"Rend, Meiun-neko!"

The katana glowed briefly before melting back over her hands to form the familliar clawed gauntlets. Ayame smiled triumphantly, landing in a crouch, her arms spread for ballance. She heard Rangiku give a cheer from behind her. Meiun-neko's back arched, his fur and tail standing on end. He emitted a high, yowl-like scream. Ayame flinched slightly at the sound.

The cat man flew at her, an enraged mass of fur and sharp tallons. Well within her element now, Ayame ran to meet him. Their tallons met with a sharp screech as they scraped over one another. Ayame and her Zanpakto slashed and tore at each other with a bestial ferocity. Ayame nimbly avoided any serious injuries despite her previous wounds. Meiun-neko on the other hand, was slowed by his anger at Ayame's having regained her shikai. He was not thinking clearly, and Ayame did not hesitate to press her advantage. She flash stepped around him, attacking from different angles. He did the same, so that the two of them would often turn into blurs of movement. They steadily moved down the street, toward the watching group and were fighting only a short distance from them when Meiun-neko grabbed the robe that covered Ayame's bandaged torso, dragging her into a kick. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying and simultaneously tearing her robe off. She slammed into the opposite wall and slumped forward, gasping for breath. Luckily, her entire torso was covered in bandages, saving her from any unfortunate nudity. Blood stained the bandages where her stitches had been damaged or torn. Ignoring her own pain and the fact that she was clad only in bandages and her hakama pants, she stood upright, dropping into a defensive stance.

Meiun-neko's furred lips twisted viciously.

"You're on your last legs."

Ayame flickered, flash stepping to him and back in mere moments. Blood spurted from his arm suddenly and he stared in shock. Ayame watched him, blood dripping from her tallons.

"You should worry more about yourself."

Meiun-neko's eyes shifted back to her and he growled low in his throat. Ayame felt the stifling blood lust that she had felt before in the forest. Her eyes widened and her body visibly tensed. Meiun-neko moved fast, flash stepping. Ayame's eyes narrowed again as she attempted to keep up by sensing his spiritual pressure. She suddenly darted to the side, narrowly avoiding his attack. Meiun-neko's hate-filled gold eyes followed the movement as he came out of his flash step, once again visible. He swiped at her and Ayame skidded back. Meiun-neko followed, spinning quickly with his arms held out so that he created a whirling cyclone of death. Ayame gave a small gasp as he managed to nick her arm, stumbling back to avoid being hit again. Meiun-neko cackled and leapt back, wary of the soul reapers who stood not far behind Ayame. The brown haired girl's chest heaved as she labored for breath.

"Ayame," Captain Hitsugaya's voice was as calm as ever, "All you have to do is step back and let one of us take over."

Ayame glanced over her shoulder and smiled slightly, already planning a way to defeat her opponent.

"I'm fine, Captain," she faced forward again, her expression hardening, "This will be over soon."

With that, she charged.

"A frontal attack?" Momo gasped, "That'll never work against him!"

Izuru watched with his brows slightly furrowed.

"She wouldn't do it unless she had some sort of plan."

Shuuhei remained silent, as did the Captain and Leiutenant of squad ten.

Meiun-neko's lips twisted in a sneer as he watched Ayame approach. The young woman leapt into the air, coming down at him from above. The cat man easily side stepped the attack. His hand shot out, wrapping around her throat. Ayame gagged. Rangiku scowled and took a step forward. Hitsugaya stopped her with an arm, his eyes never leaving the combatants.

"Wait," was all he said.

Meiun-neko sniggered, lifting Ayame by the neck so that her feet dangled over the ground. She gasped for air.

"That was your fatal mistake."

Ayame suddenly brought her leg up and hooked it around the back of his neck. She then used the other leg to apply pressure to his windpipe, pressing her shin bone against his throat. His eyes bulged and he gagged, his pink, catlike tongue becoming visible. His grip on Ayame's neck loosened. She gripped his wrist in one hand, applying pressure to his tendons so that his fingers released her. She pulled her neck free of his grip, gasping and coughing. Meiun-neko's free hand came up and he sank her tallons into her thigh, causing her to cry out in pain. One of his eyes was squeezed shut in pain, but the other glared at her with frightening intensity. Ayame suddenly removed her legs and swept his own out from under him. His eyes widened as she brought her hand around his neck, even as he was falling, and slammed him into the ground. He gave a strangled cry, his claws tearing out of Ayame's leg as his hand flew to his throat. He clawed at her hand, but was foiled by the gauntlet she wore. The female soul reaper tightened her grip.

"You're much too full of yourself."

With that, she tightened the mucles in her fingers, tilting her claws inward, and pulled, effectively tearing out Meiun-neko's throat. The zanpakto gasped and pawed at his throat silently. Then he suddenly reverted to sword form. Ayame's gauntlets disappeared as she fully regained her zanpakto. She slowly picked up the sword and slid it into her sheath. She then rose to her feet unsteadily and turned to face her friends.

"You did it!" Momo smiled.

Ayame smiled back, then winced as she felt the pain in her body. She had been on such an adrenaline high beforehand that she had not been affected by her injuries. She swayed dangerously. Shuuhei appeared at her side, scooping her up into his arms bridal style. She made a small noise of protestation, which he silenced with a look.

"Good job, Ayame."

Ayame craned her head to look down at Captain Hitsugaya, who offered her a small smile.

"Thank you, Captain," she gave him a tired but happy smile.

"You should rest now. You strained yourself in that battle," he ordered, walking past her and briefly reaching up with one hand to touch her head.

Ayame stared after him around Shuuhei's arm, surprised by her Captain's gesture of affection.

"Oh my, Ayame!" Rangiku tittered, "First he let you hug him and now this. Captain Hitsugaya is really warming up to you!" the busty woman winked.

Ayame smiled.

"I'm glad. I really like Captain Hitsugaya. He's a good Captain."

Momo gave a small giggle and Izuru smiled. Rangiku grinned broadly.

"I knew you'd fit in at squad ten," she sing-songed.

Ayame could not help it as her smile widened. Suddenly, her vision went blurry and she slumped against Shuuhei's chest. His arms tightened around her.

"We'd better get you back to squad four."

Ayame nodded tiredly, still resting against his toned chest. She was too tired to be embaressed by her current position. Rangiku patted her arm.

"You go get some rest and heal up soon, alright? Who will help me with paperwork if you're not around?"

Ayame's lips quirked once again.

"I'll try to heal fast."

Rangiku grinned, waving goodbye as she vanished in a flash step. Momo also bid farewell before leaving. Izuru paused for a moment, looking at Ayame's pale face. Then his eyes moved to meet Shuuhei's and the two of them exchanged some sort of silent communication.

Goodbye, Ayame, get well soon," the blonde leiutenant gave her a soft smile, "See you later, Shuuhei," he disappeared as well.

Shuuhei immedietely began flash stepping toward squad four, moving at intervals so as not to give Ayame motion sickness.

"You did well," he told her.

"Thank you," Ayame replied softly, "Thanks for carrying me back as well."

"It's no problem," he held her a little closer, "I'm just glad you came out of that alright."

Ayame smiled softly, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling completely secure in his arms.


	18. Captain Hirako

Ayame was released from the hospital a few days after her battle with Meiun-neko. During that time, she had visited her inner world in order to speak with the zanpakto. Meiun-neko had returned to his usual self. He was very apologitic for his actions, staring at the injuries he had given her with sad eyes. Ayame let him hold her, her head cradled against the downey fur of his chest, one human hand, also furred, resting on her stomach, above the freshly closed gashes.

"I understand that you were not yourself, Meiun-neko. This changes nothing between us. I was so desperate to have you back. It felt like there was a hole inside me where you used to be," Ayame whispered, her hand over his.

He looked down at her with his gold eyes.

"But I hurt you. Perhaps permenantly. I cannot forgive myself for that, Ayame," he said in his deep, purring voice, "And...I should not have mocked your relationships with Kira and Hisagi...I know that you are torn between them."

Ayame blushed slightly.

"Well, let's look at it this way," she spoke softly, "In atonement, you can help me through the pain if I am unable to bear children. And...you assist me in choosing between Shuuhei and Izuru."

The zanpakto blinked at her for a long moment before purring, his chest vibrating under her head.

"They will need to prove themselves worthy of my mistress," he said smugly.

After that talk, the zanpakto had taken to materializing in spirit form as a black cat and curling up with her on her bed, purring softly and granting her some comfort as she slept. Shuuhei had been released just before Ayame's battle with Meiun-neko and was absent, leaving her alone in the hospital room. Meiun-neko worked to counteract any loneliness Ayame felt.

Her friends still managed to visit her often during her last few days as a patient. Especially Shuuhei and Izuru. She found herself smiling every time one of them entered the room, butterflies swarming her stomach. Kurai was only able to come by once, as he was kept busy by his own recovery. Rangiku had told him of Ayame's two battles and of the injuries she had received. He expressed an overbearing amount of relief at her recovery. Momo came by and left her a book to read when no one was visiting her. As Ayame read the book, it became apparent that she and Momo shared similar tastes in literature. The book was a collection of poems written by a soul reaper, and the third seat found that reading the flowing verses kept her mind free of boredom.

When Ayame was released, the first thing she did was make her way to squad five in order to return Momo's book, which she had finished the day before. As she walked the streets of the newly repaired soul society, she was hailed by numerous soul reapers, all of whom expressed happiness at her recovery. She ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku grinned at her, giving her a once over.

"Well, you look well enough to face even Captain Zaraki," he told her.

Yumichika smiled.

"Yes, I have to say, you've recovered all of your usual beauty. You didn't look nearly as good when covered in blood."

Ayame was surprised.

"You guys came and saw me?"

Ikkaku nodded.

"Yeah, right after your first battle. You were asleep, but I wanted to get a good look at those wounds. Izuru had been working on 'em for a while but they were still pretty impressive. Got any scars?"

Ayame nodded.

"A few pretty faint ones. Izuru does a good job."

Yumichika stepped forward and took her free hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Your scars simply add to your beauty by displaying your stamina and inner strength."

Ayame felt herself blush slightly.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"The more I see you in action, the more I believe that you would have done well in squad eleven."

Ikkaku grinned.

"Hey, it's not too late for a transfer."

Ayame laughed.

"Maybe one day I'll become bored of life at squad ten. Squad eleven seems much more exciting."

Yumichika gave her hand a soft squeeze, smiling.

"If you do choose to transfer, I shall make sure to be your first opponant."

Ikkaku scowled at him.

"Hey, that's my line."

Ayame laughed again.

"Well, if the time comes, I shall make sure to fight both of you."

Yumichika let go of her hand. Ikkaku clapped her on the shoulder.

"We might drop by squad ten sometime anyway to take ya up on that. See ya, kid."

"Goodbye, Ayame."

Ayame looked over her shoulder as the two squad eleven members walked off.

She then continued on her way, vaguely wondering why Ikkaku and Yumichika were in squad five territory. She mentally shrugged as she approached the gates of squad five. The gaurds on watch smiled at her, congradulating her on her recovery. She thanked them. She had been to squad five quite often during her time as acting captain, getting advice from Momo. She and the usual gaurds got along quite well. They let her pass without challenge.

She strode through the courtyard and into the barracks, returning greetings from the numerous squad members. They all seemed to be very excited about something. Ayame smiled quizzically, wondering what it could be.

The hallway in which the office was located was clear. Ayame still wore a pleasent smile as she approached the door and knocked.

"Come in."

Ayame paused, her smile fading a bit. The voice inside was male, and she did not recognize it. She slid the door open. She was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar man sitting behind the captain's desk. He had straight blond hair which was cut severly at his chin. His bangs were also straight, hovering just above his eyebrows. Brown eyes regarded her from an angular face. Ayame could tell that he was tall and thin, despite the fact that he was sitting down and swathed in a standard shihakusho. Over his uniform, he wore a captain's haori. Underneath the shihakusho, he wore a tie. His thin lips were pulled back slightly over straight, white teeth and his brown eyes appeared slightly bored. Ayame tilted her head to the side curiously.

_This must be what the squad members were so excited about. They finally have a new captain._

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"Third Seat Ayame Suzuki of Squad Ten, sir," Ayame flashed a smile and bowed before coming to stand in the center of the room, "It is a pleasure to meet you Captain...?" she trailed off, unsure of his name.

His lips twitched upward so that his teeth were bared in a grin instead of the picture of boredom.

"Shinji Hirako," he stood and made his way around the desk.

His eyes traveled over her, taking in her new halter-top shihakusho. They moved over her scars, partially hidden by her loose hair, and flickered questioningly. He came to stand before her, causing her to look up at him. He offered one long fingered hand. Ayame hesitantly placed her own in it and he gave her a firm handshake, his grin never leaving his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Hirako."

"It's nice too meet you too, Third Seat," he studied her face, "You seem a little young to hold your position."

Ayame blinked, surprised by his bluntness again. Though, she found that she appreciated it.

"I graduated straight into the position, sir."

His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise and his lips closed over his teeth. The expression was almost comical.

"Really?" he released her hand and shoved his own into his pockets, "How did you manage that?"

Ayame cocked her head to the side.

"I scored highest in my class. My gradution was before Central 46 was reinstated so the Captains and Leiutenants proctored my Zanpakto Exam. It was decided that I was to be third seat of squad ten after my Exam," she shrugged.

He regarded her for a moment before his grin returned. It struck Ayame that his smile reminded her of the Cheshire Cat's. She sensed that this man was intelligent and crafty, which made him dangerous. However she also sensed that he was a good man.

"I see. So that means you're the prodigy the other Captains were telling me about," his grin tapered down to a smirk, "And the reason Captain Hitsugaya seemed so smug."

Ayame blushed, embaressed but also pleased.

"Please, sir, I'm no prodigy,"

He chuckled before changing the subject.

"What can I do for you, Ayame? I'm assuming you didn't just drop by to say 'hi'."

Ayame smiled and shook her head.

"Actually I came to speak to Momo, and return her book," she glanced away sheepishly, "To be honest, I didn't even know that there were new Captains arriving."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I've been hospitalized for quite a while, so I'm a little out of the loop."

She frowned slightly. To be honest, no one had dropped by to visit her for nearly two days. Maybe they themselves had not been informed at their last visitation time. If the arrival of the Captains had just been announced, then it would explain her friends' absence.

"Are those from your recent hospitalization?" Captain Hirako asked, motioning to her visible scars.

Ayame blinked, then looked down.

"Oh, no. This is from a mission in the world of the living," she rolled her left shoulder, "And these are from the Winter War," she held out her right arm, displaying the marks Spirit Moon had left.

"You fought in the Winter War? Funny, I don't remember seeing you there."

Ayame's eyes widened. Then something clicked. She remembered hearing about a group of soul reapers, known as Visords, who had appeared late in the battle.

"Oh, I see, you're a Visored."

The Captain's grin widened.

"You're smarter then I took you for."

Ayame smiled slightly.

"Thank you. The reason you didn't see me is because I was heavily injured and rendered unconscious fairly early on. I was the gaurdian of one of the pillars."

"I see. Run up against a tough opponent?"

"The arrancar I faced was strong, but I beat him. I was defeated by a creature called Allon. None of us were strong enough to face him. The last thing I remember from the battle is the Captain Commander intervening."

Hirako let out a low whistle.

"That bad, huh?"

Ayame nodded.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Momo entered, carrying some paperwork.

"I have the files you requested, Captain," she said as she shut the door, her back to them.

She turned and finally noticed Ayame. Her eyes grew wide.

"Ayame! You were discharged!" she sat the files down on her desk before hugging Ayame tightly, "How are you feeling? Did those injuries scar?"

Ayame laughed slightly and returned the hug.

"I'm feeling fine. And there was some minor scarring, nothing big."

Momo released her, smiling widely.

"I'm so glad you're finally out. It seemed like you were in squad four forever."

Hirako had taken a step back so as to give the girls some space.

"I know. Here," she held out the book of poetry, "This is about the only thing that kept me from going crazy. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Momo took the book, holding it to her chest.

"It was no problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it," she paused and her smile faded slightly, "I'm sorry for not visiting you the last couple days."

"Oh, no! It's not a big deal! Really," Ayame hastily reassured her, "I know that you were busy. There's no need to worry about me, I'll pull through."

"Thanks, Ayame," Momo smiled once more.

Hirako had moved over to the leiutenant's desk to retreive the files and was flipping through them.

"Sorry to break up your conversation, ladies," he said, his grin in place, "But I have to commendeer the leiutenant. I'm sure your own squad is missing you, Ayame."

Ayame laughed.

"Captain, if you want me to leave, there's no need to be polite about it."

Hirako looked offended.

"Just because Hitsugaya isn't polite doesn't mean I don't have to be."

Ayame bowed and left, still giggling.

When she returned to squad ten, she was enveloped in a suffocating hug as soon as she entered the Captain and Leiutenant's office.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're back!" Rangiku cried.

"Rangiku, you're suffocating her...again," Captain Hitsugaya said in a deadpan voice.

Rangiku immedietely released Ayame, who gave a small gasp.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just so glad to have you back!"

Ayame smiled.

"I'm glad to be back," she turned to Captain Hitsugaya, "Captain?"

"Hm?" he looked up from his paperwork.

She bowed.

"Thank you for supporting me."

Hitsugaya's eyes dropped to the floor, a light blush coming over his face.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a captain if I didn't," he muttered.

Ayame smiled. Rangiku tittered. Hitsugaya muttered something about women being the death of him before continuing his paperwork.

Ayame suddenly felt a chill run down her spine and turned to se Rangiku grinning at her mischeviously. The brown haired girl smiled nervously.

"Um, Rangiku?"

The busty woman grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Now that you've been discharged, it's girl talk time!"

_Oh no..._


End file.
